Hate version 2
by Hikari Ino
Summary: Hikari visit her mother's grave and thinks of the one responisble. and Ino runs into Lilith.
1. Vist and meetings

**Hate**

**By: Hikari Ino**

**Disclaimer: **I only own myself and the balances.

Hikari Ino was walking toward her mother's grave today was the day that her mother had died pretty soon Hikari mind began to flashback to that day:

Flashback

A young Hikari was in a flower field with her mother not far keeping a close eye on her. Soon Hikari had a bunch of white flowers in her arms so many that it had covered her eyes. Soon she heard her mother's voice but it sounded scared.

"HIKARI!!"

Hikari dropped the flowers to see her mom jump right in front of her and four long swords went right through her mother, they retracted and her mother fell to ground.

"Mommy?" Hikari asked.

Hikari walked up to her mother she was barely breathing.

"Mommy what's wrong with you are you alright?" She asked

"Kari…I'm sorry I have to go now my little girl." Her mother said.

"No you can't you promised, you promised that once daddy came home we'd be a family mommy don't break your promise." Hikari said crying.

"I'm sorry Kari can you please sing one more time for me please?" Her mother asked.

Hikari nodded and sang to her mother one last time.

**Father once said to me,  
many moons ago**  
**A demon's hand will defend...**

**Mother said one day...  
There is more you must know  
A Mortal hand will sustain**

**Two hands together  
in complete alone  
Balancing union  
and the Gate will open...**

**Go, my children, go!  
Go to crimson flames  
To save our children**

**The light of red will remain**

"Thank you my tenshei remember your father and I loved you very much." Her mother said with her final breath and died.

"MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMY!!" Hikari shouted.

End Flashback

To Hikari that was her most painful memory. She walked to her grave and stand in front of it. Placing the flowers down and started to pray.

"Another visit Kari" a voice said.

Hikari turned to see a 18 year old girl with blue sliver tinted hair, icy green eyes, wearing long sleeve shirt, jeans, and shoes, and on top of her head was a pair of cat ears. Her name was Ucha Nekome the balance of life.

"Hello Onee-chan" Hikari said.

"Hey" Ucha said.

They both looked at the grave Ucha got a look of anger.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"Don't be you didn't know" Hikari said

As they both left the subject changed.

"He hasn't bugged us in awhile" Ucha said

"He's just bidding his time" Kari said

"Don't worry we'll both get our payback and then Lucifer won't know what hit him." Ucha said.

Lucifer the balance of Hate was Ucha's older brother and more importantly the one who killed Hikari's mother, well it wasn't necessarily him more of his familiar Lilith. The both saw him once in avatar and he nearly succeeded in killing Hikari but Aang and the others came just in time. After a while Lucifer began to lust for kari and her power, knowing that if he had her he would become the most powerful being in the world

"I'll see you later Ucha I have a date" Hikari said

"You a date?" Ucha said Confusingly.

"Ask Anemine" Hikari said with a grin.

Hikari turned then walked towards the portal with two things on her mind. One was that Lucifer would ever find out about sempai and the other was that he would never meet Drake.

On top of omega mountain a woman with dark purple-brown hair, red eyes, she had a bag ragged look to her dress was torn and hair was messy and covered in dirt, but the worse part was that she skinny that her rib cage is seen even with her dress on

"You seem well Lilith" A voice said, "I see you mastered your shape shifting abilaty"

The woman turned and said "Hello Ino."

"Why may I ask are you here?" Asked Ino.

"I'm here on Master Lucefer's orders...He want's to start an alliance with your new master."

"Very well follow me."

As Lilith fallows Ino she thinks to herself...

"Master please I beg you to forgive me I only wanted to talk to..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lucefer interupded "As your punishment you will scale omega mountain as a human with no food or water to sustain you! NOW GO!"

"Yes...Master..."

After Lucefer leaves her mind she thinks.

"Please Hikari I hope you will be safe" Lilith thinks to herself.

I hope you guys like this I put this as an idea for sempai's next author fic


	2. Hikari's Phantom

_**Hate**_

_**Chapter 2: Hikari's Phantom**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I only own myself._

Hikari Ino just made it to her room in the HQ. Looking around it looked like a normal apartment the walls colored violet Hikari could change the color anytime she wanted, but kept the color because it remind her of D.M., there was a small kitchen with a sticky note on the fridge in Tempest's handwriting(he writes with his tail) which said 'Buy more bread.' Hikari knew that Gulimon probably had a snack while she was out, Hikari turned to see Gulimon sleeping near her couch in ball. Hikari kissed its forehead good night and walked towards her room where Tempest was sleeping right next to her bed she covered herself up and fell into a deep sleep.

Dream

The mansion was quiet.

Hikari looked around, but she was alone. The mansion was huge, a great dinning hall, and beautiful white curtains. There were huge crystal lamps hanging from the ceiling, and the floor was of light brown wood. The windows were huge, and Hikari stood outside the great mansion. The building was in the middle of a forest, and it was dark because of the night.

Hikari decided to leave the mansion.

Hikari thought on stepping out into the forest, and did set a foot into it. Suddenly, a powerful breeze caressed her face. Many leaves of the trees flew around her, so the girl had to cover her face with her arms. As soon as the wind ceased, balance scanned the place. The moon shone brightly, and the owls and nightingales sang, ending the silence.

Hikari thought of losing herself in the forest, the mansion did scare her. But then again, it was the hour where the wolves decided to go haunting, and the crows waited for fresh flesh. She heard the singing of the crows as well and decided that she had no other choice but spend the night in the mansion.

Hikari entered the house and closed the huge white doors. She stepped into the hug and empty hall, illuminated by the moon whose bright passed through the curtains, which were moving thanks to the wind, the windows were semi-opened. The girl walked quietly and with short steps, wondering where she was.

She found a golden statue of a balance against the red painted wall, and Hikari had to stare at it in wonder. The balance was holding a harp, and her eyes were looking at the horizon, her robes were long and misplaced, and the wings were spread wide. The balance was flying, it was clear. Hikari looked down and read an inscription at the feet of the balance; it was the name of the balance. 'The Balance Of Music'.

The girl looked away and wandered around the immense monument, finding all sort of different spooky ornaments, and the halls were getting more narrow, and dark. Hikari was truly scared now; she never thought she would enter such a dark place, mysterious and freaky. She wished she was back home with all her friends, with her sempai.

But she was alone here.

As he passed the darker and darker halls, she began shivering in fear, her skin turned pale and she hesitated in continuing walking thought the halls. She was known for her bravery, and the Leader of the balances couldn't show any sign of fear, not even to herself.

Hikari forced herself to continue walking; a few candles hanging from the walls lit the way. What made Hikari feel even worse was her confusion, she didn't remembered how he got in near the mansion, she tried to recognizing the forest, but she hadn't seen anything like this since the Balance World.

She was in the shadows.

Then, the complete silence vanished as a strong organ played the most beautiful macabre music the girl has ever heard. Hikari's heart almost stopped as she heard the strong music, she paled ten shades and began running, trying to find her way out of the dark mansion.

She sweat bullets of fear, and ran through the dark halls, after several seconds of running desperately, at the end of the hall, she found a huge wood door. Hikari gasped as she tried to escape her fear, and decided it was better to enter whatever was in the other side than continuing in the dark hall, with the macabre music roaring all over the place.

She opened the door and entered the room on the other side; she didn't hesitated in close the door with a slam, letting the shadows lurk away from her. Hikari placed a hand over her chest and began gasping for air and wiping away her sweat.

Once again, a roar of dark music filled the air.

Hikari's eyes got wide again thanks to the fear, and noticed where she was. She was in a room filled with candles, candles that lit the huge room. At the end of it was the biggest organ Hikari had ever seen, with pipes so tall that made her scared. The music coming from them made a chill ran down his spine.

She looked down and saw a _man_ playing the organ.

Hikari was about to open the door again and escape from the room, but then the organ and the macabre music stopped. Hikari stepped back and stopped when her back was against the wall, as she saw the man stand up slowly and playing a final note in the organ. Then he turned to Hikari.

The man was wearing dark clothes and a dark cloak hanging from his neck. His hair was dark, and long, so long it was tied into a thing tail. Half of his face was covered by a white mask, and his other half was out on the open. His eye was looking at Hikari straight in the eyes.

The balance wanted to escape, but the man's look froze her body completely. It's the fear. Hikari gulped as she saw the man walk to her with a smile on his half-face, the other half hidden under the white, spooky mask.

"No need to fear, my child."

Hikari closed her eyes in fear, she tried to speak but she has lost her voice completely. She looked at the man again with a fearful look, not knowing what would her fate be after the man reached her. She wondered if the man would kill her, or if she would die out of fear.

The man extended his hand and smiled to her, "Do you hear it, young lady? It's the Passion. _**The Passion and the Opera. **_No need to fear, my music should be a lullaby to help you sleep, Hikari Ino."

Hikari gulped, but finally found her voice, "Who…what…who are...you, sir?"

The man bowed quickly, so quickly that Hikari's reflexes tightened. "I am the Opera Ghost, a poor soul lost within the shadow of the night, waiting for you, young lady, to appear. I am the _fear_ in bones and flesh, at your service."

"Are…are you going to…harm me?", managed to ask Hikari, still shaking.

The man shook his head and kissed her hand, "I can assure you I mean you no harm. I just want to show you something, my dear."

Hikari looked down, she didn't knew if she could trust this man with the white mask, "Show me…show me…what?"

The man extended his arm to a door that was in besides the huge organ, "Follow me, and you'll find what you seek."

Hikari stepped forward and looked at the man; somehow the man's eye was somehow familiar to her, the red iris made Hikari feel like she had seen this masked man before, but couldn't remember where or when, just that she did know him.

She nodded slowly, slowly losing her fear but still alert of any strange movement, "O...okay…sir."

The Opera Ghost clapped in delight, his hands covered by black leather gloves, "Okay then, child. Follow me."

The man stepped back and walked to the small door made of wood. Hikari slowly followed him, this man made him feel less scared now that she thought about it, he was surely familiar.

They stepped into a dark spiral-stone stairway, and both of them walked down slowly, very few candles in the walls lit the way. Hikari followed the man from behind, he didn't want the man to see his back, it made her scared.

The only sound that could be heard were the sound of their shoes stepping down, Hikari looked at the stone where she was walking, it seemed this hidden spiral-stairway was really old, and really dark and spooky, definitely not for the fainthearted people.

They reached the end of it, just to find a canal of water in a dark tunnel, the water canal was actually a subterranean river. There was a small boat in the edge, and the Opera Ghost walked to it, and then turned to her, "Come here, child, no need to fear."

Hikari reluctantly stepped over the boat and sat down, letting the Opera Ghost sail towards and unknown destination. As they sailed in the middle of the subterranean river, Hikari looked down at the dark waters and gathered courage, "Sir…where are we?"

The Opera Ghost didn't look back, and kept sailing with the oars, "We, my child, are beneath the _**Palais Garnier**_, or _**Opera Garnier**_ if you prefer. A great mansion, almost palace, where the greatest shows of Opera take place."

Hikari gulped.

They kept sailing without a word; the only sound was the oars impulse the boat as they hit the water, a sound that was strangely soothing. Hikari looked up at the man, who was giving the brunette his back; she felt both fear and interest for the mysterious masked man.

As they sailed, Hikari took a look around, watching some strange gargoyles hanging from the walls of the tunnel, they made her scared; Hikari had never been more scared in her life. she has never been in a strange mansion with a masked man.

After a minute or so, they reached an end of the river. The Opera Ghost parked the boat and stepped out of it. Hikari followed him and stepped out of the boat as well.

Both man and child stood in front of another huge door, and for some seconds they stared at it. The Opera Ghost, without looking at her, spoke, "Child, follow me, there is something you need to see."

Hikari nodded.

Both of them opened the door and entered a huge circular room. The room was lit by several torches that were hanging from the wall. The room was empty but a single thing.

A mirror.

The Opera Ghost pushed Hikari lightly to the mirror, patting her shoulder, "Go, my dear, and look at yourself in the mirror's eyes. You'll see your true self."

Hikari nodded slowly and stepped forward the mirror, without looking back at the masked man. As Hikari approached the mirror, her heart began beating faster and faster, nervous of what would she see. She knew that some mirrors were more than mere mirrors, that some showed more than a reflection of yourself.

Hikari looked into the mirror and gasped.

She was in a long black silk dress, her wings were out but they were both black

Hikari ran some fingers over the dress but felt nothing but the cloth of her normal clothes, still, the reflection showed her in a dress. Hikari panicked, "What…what does this mean?"

The Opera Ghost smirked, "Little girl, this is who you truly are a dark balance_; _you are meant to be mine _Reyelle__**"**_

Hikari's eyes got wide as she remembered that name.

_Reyelle._

Then, the images of Lucifer appeared in her mind, memories of a long lost past that was returning from the forgotten. And he was reappearing.

Hikari, in an act of fear, kicked the mirror and shattering it completely. she quickly turned to the Opera Ghost and saw the man laughing evilly at her. Hikari began sweating in fear again.

"Leave me alone!"

Hikari gathered all her courage and pushed the man, who fell to the floor. Hikari ran and exited the room, grabbed the doorknob and closed it with a slam, leaving the Opera Ghost inside.

Before the Opera Ghost could open the door again and grab her, Hikari jumped into the boat and grabbed the oars and began rowing fiercely, trying to escape the evil man in the white mask.

She could hear the Opera Ghost laughing evilly as the girl tried to escape. After several seconds of fierce rowing, he turned back and saw the man wave at him, still far away. Before Hikari could sigh of relief as she saw the man far away, something happened.

The macabre music began once again this time the melody of Phantom Of The Opera.

Hikari started to cry but for some reason she started to sing.

**In sleep he sang to me,**

**In dreams he came.**

**That voice which calls to me,**

**And speaks my name**

**And do I dream again?**

**For now I find,**

**The Phantom of the Opera is here,**

**Inside my mind**

Soon she heard a voice she never wanted to hear Lucifer' voice

**Sing once again with me,**

**Our strange duet.**

**My power over you,**

**Grows stronger yet.**

**And though you turn from me,**

**T****o glance behind.**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there,**

**Inside your mind.**

Hikari looked around but couldn't see him

**Those who have seen your face,**

**Draw back in fear.**

**I am the mask you wear.**

**It's me they hear.**

Hikari's voice and Lucifer's voice became one as the song kept playing.

**my (your) spirit and my (your) voice,**

**In one combined.**

**The Phantom of the Opera is here (there)**

**Inside my (your) mind**

Hikari rowed and rowed in fear, she'd rather face Drake than spend another second in the terror house. _I want to wake up, I want to wake up!_

The music got louder and louder and she began getting more and more scared. Then, she stopped rowing.

From the edges of the river, where there was floor to stand, many men in black robes and half-faced masks appeared and began laughing evilly. Hikari quickly sat down and buried her face in her hands, still hearing the music and the laugher.

She'd rather die now than keep suffering.

Then, the water and boat started to shake violently, and Hikari's eyes widened. As he heard the music and saw the _**Phantom of the Opera**_ everywhere, the back of some creature appeared beneath the water.

A beast.

Hikari sat down and saw how that huge creature moved towards her. Hikari panicked and the music got loader and loader. The girl wanted to die in the spot. Finally the beast emerged from under the water.

The creature looked like a weasel, with the kanji of hate on its chest. Hikari screamed in fear as the Phantom of the Opera laughed at her fate. The creature opened its mouth wide and prepared to swallow Hikari.

Then, everything turned black.

End Dream

"NO!"

Hikari jumped straight from her laying position and began gasping for air. She was so afraid right now, never in her life she had been more afraid, that nightmare she just had was more than a mere nightmare, it was pure horror. That mansion, the music, the river…everything was so realistic that she wondered if it was a dream at all. Everything she saw felt real, disturbingly real.

And the _man._

The man was so real that he scared Hikari. That man was more than a mere illusion; she could feel the breathing of the man, every time he touched her she did felt him. And the eyes of evil, it were so real that pierced her soul in half, in fact, it shattered it.

He knew that _man._

The Phantom of the Opera?

He wasn't a man, she knew it. At first, when she saw his eyes she thought it was an odd man, but she was wrong. The moment when the Phantom of the Opera began laughing like that and used her middle name and not many knew it, _Reyelle, _Hikari recognized the look and the voice. It was her worst nightmare.

And the monster that swallowed her, the monster and the Opera Ghost were one and the same. They were _**him. **_Her worst enemy, or at least the specter of him, it didn't matter…it was _**him. **_she was blind the moment she saw the eye of the Opera Ghost and didn't recognized him, the familiarity, it couldn't be any other than…

Lucifer.

She had read the story of the Phantom of the Opera, with Erik and Christine, but she never thought her mind would play twisted sick games like this one. She understood why the monster decided to use the Phantom of the Opera as his theme, because they were similar to the characters, a really similar situation if he thought of it.

Erik wanted Christine.

Lucifer wanted Hikari.

It was scary, insane and disturbing…

Erik's need of Christine became as sick obsession, so insane that he abducted the girl and tortured her beloved, Raoul. Finally, after understanding his pain, Christine eventually showed compassion to Erik and even kissed him, making the Phantom happy for once in his life. He let free Christine and Raoul and let them marry.

Lucifer was similar in some way, at first he was her enemy trying to kill her, but then the evil balance became lustful for her and her power, the power of the Leader of the balance. Lucifer tortured her, and did everything he could to make Hikari his and turn her to becomeing a dark balance. But unlike Christine, she would never show compassion for Lucifer, nor kiss his forehead…

Hikari shivered at the thought.

Hikari normally never had nightmares and when she did it meant something bad was going to happen.

"Sempai please be safe I could not live with myself if he got to you" Hikari said falling back asleep.

Lilith had returned to Lucifer's hideout to see him sitting on his throne.

"Well" he asked.

"He says if you can sweeten the deal, you'll have his assistance" Lilith said.

Lucifer had an amused look on his face

"Well maybe after his visitors leave I'll pay him my respect and give him a little something after all 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'" he said.

"Leave me Lilith" he said shooing her away

"Yes master" Lilith said as she left.

Lucifer thoughts soon drifted to Hikari and he quitely said as he looked a see all crystal(1).

"Soon Reyelle you'll be mine"

1. A see all crystal is how balances are able to see into all of the worlds.

Please read and review


	3. Midnight talks and New Advantage

**Hate**

**Chapter 3 Midnight talks and New Advantage**

Hikari Ino was walking around the Balance HQ at around midnight. She couldn't sleep no thanks to the nightmares she was having.

She walked into a lounge and sat on a couch and rubbed her temple.

"Hard night Kari" a voice said.

Hikari looked to see a balance with white hair, black eyes, and was wearing a lab coat.

"You could say that Reki-san"

Reki or the balance of Knowledge was Hikari's head of Research & Development and was an old friend of her mother's.

Reki looked at her in concern he always tried to help her when she was younger and saw her as a little sister.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

So Hikari told him about the nightmares she had been having about the mansion and Lucifer.

"I have a feeling that he may know about sempai and is planning something bad" She said.

Reki looked at his leader and folded his arms with his eyes closed.

"Listen Hikari-chan if you have feeling as your friend I say you should stay close to your boyfriend and spend a few weeks away from the balance world." he said.

"But what about…" Hikari asked but he cut her off.

"I can handle things and if things get bad I can call." he said.

"Thanks Reki, by the way what are you doing up" Hikari asked.

"Glad you asked fallow me" he said walking out Hikari fallowing him to R&D part of the HQ. They walked towards a table that had a large cloth over it

"Ta da" he said lifting the cloth reveling five microphones each a different color one silver, one emerald green, one pink, one violet, and last one light blue.

"Microphones?" Hikari said.

"I call them Harmony pitch or H-pitch for short similar to the E-pitch in Mermaid Melody world." Reki said.

Hikari picked up the silver one known it was hers.

"They should increase your singing power ten fold" Reki said

"I have you tested them yet" Hikari asked

"Not yet just finished" Reki said.

"Then I think I should take it on a test drive" Hikari said with a smirk.

Later in the balance hunting ground Hikari is surrounded by defilers. She takes out the H-pitch and starts to sing.

**You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in**

"Make it stop" one yelled as they fell to their knees.

**Keep holding on  
'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know i'm here for you, i'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.**

**So far away I wish you were here  
Before it's too late this could all disappear  
Before the doors close, this comes to an end  
But with you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend yeah yeah.**

"Please stop we can't take it" another said

**Hear me when I say, when I say  
I believe nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny  
What ever is meant to be  
Will work out perfectly yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Lalalalalalala...  
**  
**Keep holding on  
'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know i'm here for you, i'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.**

**Keep holding on  
'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, i'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.**

**Keep holding on  
'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know i'm here for you, i'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.**

"I always wanted to say this" Hikari said

"Love Shower Pitch" She said pointing to the defilers who still had their ears covered

"Would you like an encore?" she said sweetly

The defilers ran to escape the sound of the singing.

"Great job Reki" Hikari said walking back to HQ.

She walked into her apartment, Reki had told her that the H-pitch could shrink to the size of a charm so she placed it on a charm bracelet on her wrist. She couldn't wait to try it out on Drake.

"Tempest, Gulimon" Hikari called.

Tempest and Gulimon walked towards Hikari

"Yes Hikari" Tempest said.

"What is it Karimon" Gulimon asked.

"We're going to be staying in the Author world for a while a lest till these nightmares stop" she said.

Tempest and Gulimon watched Hikari write two notes and placed them on her door.

"Come on you two" Hikari said.

Tempest and Gulimon ran after her.


	4. Remembrance and Seeing off

**Hate**

**Chapter 4 Remembrance and Seeing off **

Hikari, Tempest, and Gulimon was looking at a monument it was known as Sacrifice. A male balance stood tall with a sword in his hand pointing it at a huge Darkside. Jinmay had often taken Hikari here to show her that sometime to protect others you had to sacrifice your self. Thinking about her mother Hikari started to get sad.

"Don't cry Karimon" Gulimon said.

"Sorry Gulimon its hard to look at this and not think." Hikari said

"This balance what did he do?" Tempest asked

Right before she could a voice answered.

"He beat a king type Darkside" The voce said.

All three turned to see Tsunade.

"Sensei what are doing here" Kari asked.

"What I can't come check on my student" Tsunade said patting Hikari head.

Hikari laughed a little, Tsunade always tried to be there for her.

"You know haven't treated me this since I first started my training" Hikari said.

"Yeah" Tsunade said think the first time they had met.

Flashback

37 old Tsunade was on a slot machine not having much luck she was about to put another coin when she heard someone.

"You are so addicted" the voice said.

She turned to see a woman with brown hair, green eyes, wearing green and black kunoichi outfit.

"Danielle is that you" Tsunade asked standing up and hug the woman.

The woman Danielle hugged her backed glad to see her old friend.

"Its great to see you as well Tsunade" she said.

"So what brings you here" Tsunade asked.

"I have a new student for you to teach" Danielle said.

They walked to a clearing to see a young girl with short sliver hair icy blue eyes wearing a black and white kimono sitting on a log looking far of as she sang in a beautiful voice.

**Like a lost child, I'm always crying and searching**

**But there was no such thing as forever for them**

**"It's okay if you don't believe in anyone" they whispered**

**Were the three of us really alike?**

**And then I decided then I would protect **

**Why can't I turn the tears into memories**

**they're too far, too near for me to reach**

**The more I tell myself "I will forget"**

**The more they loom in my thoughts**

She stopped when she saw Danielle and Tsunade.

"Danielle-san your back is this my new sensei" the girl asked.

"Yes Kari-chan this is Tsunade-san your new sensei" Danielle said introducing Tsunade.

"I'm Hikari Reyelle Ino its nice to meet you Tsunade-sensei" Hikari said bowing to her.

Tsunade smiled she already like this girl patted her head.

"Nice to met you Hikari" she said.

End flashback

After that Tsunade trained Hikari and loved like she was her own child.

Tsunade walked with Hikari till they made to a portal Tempest and Gulimon jumped in Hikari shared a few words with her teacher.

"I should get going Shizune probably looking for me have fun with your boyfriend" Tsunade said winking at her.

"Sensei" Hikari said blushing.

"But first do you think you can sing the song you were sing when we meet" Tsunade asked.

Hikari smiled and said, "Sure"

She took a deep breath and started to sing.

**Why, oh why do I love them so much?**

**Why do my tears overflow this much**

**Back in that time, there was so much to lose that I couldn't sing **

**anything**

**A place just a little ways away--That was where I was**

**That day, deep in my eyes, You could see the loneliness**

**Are the three of us really alike?**

**If I'd realized it, they were always by my side**

**Why do I love them so much?**

**Their voices ring inside me so much it makes me sad**

**Just what it was that supported me so much**

**From afar, I realize it now**

Tsunade listen to her student sing knowing who she was sing about.

**Like a lost child, I'm always crying and searching**

**But there was no such thing as forever for them**

**"It's okay if you don't believe in anyone" they whispered**

**Were the three of us really alike?**

**And then I decided then I would protect **

**Why can't I turn the tears into memories**

**they're too far, too near for me to reach**

**The more I tell myself "I will forget"**

**The more they loom in my thoughts**

Through the whole song Hikari started to cry she had wrote this song as a tribute to her parents.

**Why do I love them so much?**

**Their voices ring inside me so much it makes me sad**

**Just what is it that supported me through these years**

**From afar, I realize it now**

**Why do I love them so much?**

**It's so easy I just can't answer**

Hikari wiped the tears from her eyes and put on a straight face. Turning to her sensei she bowed to her then walked into the portal.

As Hikari left Tsunade looked at the portal Tsunade thought to herself.

"Take good care of her D.M"

Then she walked to the nearest portal to the Naruto world.


	5. Revivals

**Hate**

**Chapter 5: Revivals **

In a bleak desert we see a huge black castle. Inside roaming the walls we see a digimon

He has a green color being with a horn on top its head. It has large ears that has been pierced and a bit of a big nose with eyes in it. It carrying a fan with him and has a black orb on his chest.

This is Nayzormon he was once one of Gozermon more Manipulative Generals but when Gozermon was deleted he ran and found himself in a desert.

After many years of wandering he was found by a balance he had long black hair, blood red eyes, and wearing black weasel armor. The balance had offered him a choice either pledge his loyalty to him or spend the rest of his digital life wandering the desert. Nayzormon agreed to his terms and this mysterious balance's name

Lucifer

"Nayzormon come here" a voice called.

Nayzormon appeared in to a throne room where Lucifer sitting.

"Yes Lord Lucifer" he said kneeling to him.

"I need your help with something follow me" Lucifer said getting up from the throne and walked towards a door where a coffin with the symbol of the sound was on.

"We were lucky we had a good trade for her soul" Lucifer said.

"Her what do you mean my lord" Nayzormon asked.

"You'll see Nayzormon" Lucifer said doing hand signs and said, "Summoning Jutsu, Reanimation!"

Just then the coffin shake then the lid fell to revel a girl of 14 with red hair and brown eyes.

"Ow Damn it why does my head feel like a bunch of trees fell on it" the girl said.

"Maybe because they did Tayuya" Lucifer said

"Lucifer is that you" Tayuya said

"Yes Tayuya" said Lucifer

"Nayzormon allow me to introduce Tayuya of the North Gate one of my sensei elite" Lucifer said

"Yo so why did you need me Lucifer" Tayuya said

"Let's just say you are one of my newest cohorts and to show here" Lucifer said taking out a case when Tayuya opened it to revel her flute but it was darker.

"It took me a while but I found all the pieces" Lucifer said.

"I don't know what to say" She said.

"How about your loyalty Tayuya" Lucifer

"Of course you are Lord Orochimaru student which makes me yours" Tayuya said bowing to him.

"Perfect You and Nayzormon will go to Omega Mountain to sweeten a deal" Lucifer said.

"Yes Sir" They both said disappeared.

"Lilith" Lucifer said

"Yes my lord" Lilith said

"Tell me how has your scouting been going" he said

"Hikari has relocated to with her boyfriend just as you thought" Lilith said

"Good continue what you are doing I'm stepping out" Lucifer said.

"Yes sir" Lilith said

Lucifer pick up a see all stone to see a Darkside. He had Purple Skin, Blood Red eyes, had White Hair, and was holding what Looked like a Locket, he was also wearing a Purple Trenchcoat and a pair of Black Jeans.

"He seems he could be good ally better keep an eye on him" he said as image chage to Hikari walking with D.M.

"Soon Reyelle" he said.

**Mantis-san had asked me to do this I hope you like it**


	6. Hikari's Nightmare

_**Hate**_

_**Chapter 6: Hikari's Nightmare**_

Hikari was in her room in Author HQ. With the female authors help it became a normal room for a normal girl that she had sometimes wanted it to be.

Hikari laid down on her new bed after her date with D.M she was very tired and she began to dream:

Dream

Hikari looked blindly at the tall man holding her hand. He had a long, black cape, with bits and pieces shredded on the end. He had red piercing eyes she could tell was the immense emotion emitting from them. He also had black hair that she never paid attention to. But what struck out in her mind of him most of all was his pale, white mask. It always intrigued her, but she always ignored it.

The mask covered almost all of his face, from his forehead down to his nose. Below his nose was visible skin, and a mouth that she could see, as he spoke to her. The half of his face that was visible looked like that of any other man. From what she could see, he looked completely normal, only with the white mask covering the top half of his face.

He kept a firm but gentle grip on her frail hand as he swiftly walked her through a series of winding pathways and passages.

Hikari breathed heavily in the dank air. He was beginning to walk faster tugging her gently along with him, down and down and further still.

"How far do these things go?" Hikari wondered, looking about herself uneasily.

She then suddenly lost all strain of thought as she saw the Phantom look into her eyes. She felt her brain suddenly go blank as she let him lead her further and further into the darkness, a light still in his other hand to lead them.

_In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came_

Her voice was unusually deep, not normal sounding for a usual soprano. She stared in wonder as her darker side of her voice flowed from her mouth.

_That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name_

She suddenly changed her mood, seeming to slip ever so slightly back to the reality that she now stood in.

_And do I dream again  
For now I find  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside my mind_

She stopped singing, and suddenly felt an energy source leave her momentarily. She felt droopy and did not want to move, for fear of tiring herself more. She then heard the ghostly voice sing out to her, just as her energy had failed her. As he sung, she began to move again, continuing to walk with him.

**Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you**

He paused and spun around, seeing the girl looking all about her. He gently stroked her neck, slowly moving her chin to turn and face him. She obeyed easily, and he smiled.

**Grows stronger yet**

The girl suddenly widened her eyes in realization of her immediate submission and jolted her head and eyes downward, to make sure he did not think he had complete control over her. Although she obviously had no say in that.

**And though you turn from me  
To glance behind**

He made a sort of a frown that indicated temporary defeat, but it wouldn't last long. He led her further.

**The phantom of the opera is there**

He said this loudly and almost superiorly, as if to teach her to mind him. He brought her up to walk at the same pace as him, so that they were walking side-by-side. He then brought his left hand to the side of her cheek near her ear, so that his arm was almost around her shoulders. He moved his hand over her temple and through her hair, causing her to roll her eyes involuntarily. She moved her head backwards towards his touch, exposing her neck. He then gently let her go, releasing her hair and smiling down at his prey before him.

**Inside your mind**

He led her slowly to a large clearing with a more pond-like appearance. A small boat waited for her, as usual. There was no other way to cross the water, so he had made the boat for her. How he made it, she never knew, she was too entranced by his touch.

He placed her in, took a giant oar, and began to row the little boat toward another dark tunnel. She was sitting towards the front of the boat, with him standing directly behind her, rowing. She felt cold shivers run up and down her spine as they passed through, yet another dark path of brick and stone. She looked over her shoulder cautiously to look at the man, to see him facing a different direction. He looked so much calmer when he wasn't looking at her.

She took advantage of his looking the other way as a use of examining his profile. By what she could tell, he seemed awfully young, looking no older than his early twenties. There was an eerie sense about him that terrified her, but not a bone in her body refused to trust him.

_Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear_

In hearing her voice the Phantom turned his head back towards her turned one. He said nothing for the moment, but let a mischievous smile tug at his lips.

_I am the mask you wear_

He finally spoke, his voice having a touch of arrogance.

**It's me they hear**

Hikari turned back around to her normal position, facing forward as she had earlier. And at every note that escaped her lips, he would be in perfect unison.

_Your spirit and my voice in one combined_

**My spirit and your voice in one combined**

**_The phantom of the opera is there_**

She then turned again and cocked her head confusedly. Her confused brain was trying to comprehend how he could sing the exact notes as she could without her consent. She ignored it, and turned back around.

"_Inside my mind." _

"_**Inside your mind."**_

Hikari shifted her eyes nervously across the hallow walls. She could vividly remember her frightened friends tell tales of horror of this man. She remembered their worried reminders of what she knew was true. If she listened close, she could still hear their confused cries of anguish.

_He's there,  
The phantom of the opera  
Beware,  
The phantom of the opera_

She snapped back to reality when she heard the ghostly figure sing again.

**In all your fantasy  
You always knew**

He put one of his hands on her shoulder, causing her to move her head to look at his hand.

"_**That man and mystery,"**_

She turned her head upwards to look into his darkly shadowed face.

"_Were both in you."_

She saw something move across the walls and jerked her head in that direction, loosing her eye contact with him. She shivered again, drawing her arms closer to her chest.

"_And in this labyrinth,"_

"_**And in this labyrinth,"**_

"_Where night is blind,"_

" _**Where night is blind,"**_

"_The Phantom of the Opera is here,"_

"_**The Phantom of the Opera is there,"**_

"_Inside my mind." _

"_**Inside your mind."**_

They went down further, further, and further still, and Hikari began to feel slightly light-headed. She clutched her head in one of her hands, trying not to pass out.

"_**Sing, my Angel of Music,"**_

Her drooping eyes soon flickered wide, unblinking. She lost all sense of wooziness and focused her face straight ahead of her. Hikari suddenly dropped her hand from her forehead and loosened her tightened shoulders. She barely moved.

_He's there  
The phantom of the opera_

She felt his cold hand on her shoulder as she began to sing loudly and strangely, as if under his influence. Her high voice echoed malevolently off the long and endless walls of stone. The longer she sang, the more ghostly her own voice began to become. And every note she sang, she went higher. Some would say the highness she was reaching wasn't healthy for a singer of her age. She could now no longer sense what was going on, but only felt a cold hand stroking her neck.

"_**Sing for me…"**_

She continued her outlandish song, as she neared yet another clearing. There were candles scattered aimlessly as the only source of light, a stolen organ in the middle of it all. She wondered where he had found it, but never really thought of it before. The place had long curtains, sheets of mattresses, and cloth strewn about. It was his sanctuary, his home, his lair. He had fashioned it to his will, setting cushions and stolen dressers where he wished.

"_**Sing, my Angel of Music…"**_

She neared the landing as he kept his hand on her neck, reaching her throat. She only sang louder. He tightened his grip on her neck as his own eyes began to roll as her voice became smoother and viciously beautiful.

"_**Sing for ME!"**_

He impulsively clutched her neck harder than he should have, causing her final note to sound almost unnatural. She yelled at the top of her voice, almost like a scream, partly from his influence and partially from the pain. He released her throat and stepped out of the boat, onto the landing. She gasped and grabbed her neck at his release. She took big gusts of breath to breathe at a normal pace. After a surge of shivers, she raised her confused blue eyes to the man. She looked straight into the masked face of her teacher, as he held out his hand to her, to help her out of the boat. She reluctantly reached out her shaking hand, and he took it.

"_**I have brought you**_

_**To the seat of sweet music's throne."**_

He lead her hand up to the landing, and looked around, seeking her approval of what she saw.

"_**To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music,**_

_**Music."**_

He dropped her hand without realization, and as he walked around, passing candle after candle, he looked back at her obliviously beautiful face.

"_**You have come here,**_

_**For one purpose and one alone."**_

He walked back over to her, took both her hands into his, and gazed into her eyes, which now looked close to lifeless. She did not have the logical part in her mind to tell her to look away.

"_**Since the moment I first heard you sing,**_

_**I have needed you with me to serve me,**_

_**To sing,**_

_**For my music,"**_

He breathed a deep breath, and never left his eyes from hers.

"_**My music…"**_

He suddenly felt the impulse to look somewhere else. An awkward feeling of embarrassment swept him. He soon overcame it, and forced himself not to look at her body. He finally looked back at her face, changing his mood. He walked on into the candlelit place of wonder, and she followed him, every step tracing his own.

**Night time, Sharpens, Heightens each sensation,  
Darkness, wakes and stirs imagination,**

She stopped following him, breathing heavily.

**Silently the senses, abandon their defenses,  
Helpless to resist, the notes I write,  
For I compose the music of the night**

He closed his eyes for a short second, then fully realizing that she was no longer walking behind him. He turned around, and began to approach her, the longing in his eyes becoming almost too much for Hikari to stand.

In a split second the man had let down his guard of controlling the girl, his own desires clouding his brain from focusing on much else.

In this moment, her brain partly became aware of where she was, and why she was there. Her eyes enlarged and she began to back away slowly, realizing all too much at one time.

The Phantom stopped in his tracks as he saw her reaction. He evened his eyes to an almost blank expression and continued to progress towards the girl. She continued to step back, but at a much slower pace. Her pace soon came to a stop as her worried eyes involuntarily made contact with his. The minute she met his gaze she was almost rendered senseless, her open eyes the only sign showing she wasn't unconscious.

His eyes held a sort of victory in them as a small triumphant smile spread across his face. He walked up to her, but this time, she didn't resist.

**Slowly, Gentley, Night unferrs it's splender,**

He was very near her now, and gently reached his hands around the sides of her arms, drawing her closer to his body.

**Grasp it, Sense it, Tremulous and tender,**

Although she was succumbed in his trance, she still impulsively turned her head towards the opening of the clearing where they had entered. Her eyelids sagged at the sight of the exit, almost in a longing for it now.

The Phantom did not like this at all; any persuasion to promote her leaving was a bad one. He made a slight frown, and gently put his hand to the side of her face looking onward. He brought the hand towards him, moving her cheek back in his direction, causing their eyes to link once more.

**Hearing is believing,  
Music is deceiving,**

Hikari tried to look away from him again, partially for her safety, but found that, no matter how hard she tried, she could not tear her eyes from his face. He sounded so…peaceful, and…entrancing. She listened on in wonder.

**Hard as lightening, soft, as candle light,  
Dare you trust the music of the night**

He gracefully spun her around, so that her back was against his stomach. He held her by the arms as she fluttered her eyes closed. But a few moments later her eyes opened, still dreary. In response to this he took his hand up to her face and gently stroked her eyelids downward, causing them to stay closed.

**Close your eyes,  
For your eyes will only tell the truth,  
And the truth isn't what you want to see**

The ghostly man then wrapped his arms around her and clutched her body to his softly, still with his stomach to her back.

**In the dark it is easy to pretend,  
But the truth is what it ought to be**

Having her held to him, he sunk her to the floor slowly, remaining in the position which they stood. He now sat on the ground with her, his arms still enveloped around her. He began to whisper into her ear, seductively taunting her in her state of control.

**Softly, Deftly,  
Music shall caress you,**

The specter proceeded to stroke her arms up and down, her having no more will power to stop him.

**Hear it, feel it,  
Secretly posess you**

He brought both hands to her head, swaying it back and forth, his fingers sinking into her vibrantly silver hair. Her eyes remained closed, and she didn't even try to open them again.

**Open up your mind,  
Let your fantacies unwind,  
In this darkness which you know you can not fight,**

He brought her head backwards, near his, and whispered into her left ear.

**The darkness of the music of the night**

He then suddenly released her head from his grasp, sending her eyes flying open. He put one arm around her right shoulder, crossing his own arm across her neck.

**Close your eyes start a journey through a strange new world,  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before,**

He moved his arm from her neck to rest around her arms again. The ghost then sunk her lower, so that the top of her head lay right beneath his chin he clutched her tighter, almost seemingly in the form of a hug-like motion.

**Close your eyes and let music set you free,**

He smoothly moved her from where she sat, and cradled her in his arms. She seemed so frail in that moment; so pure and innocent. Her big icy blue eyes looked up at him, the windows of her soul revealing sadness, an attribute he had not noticed before. He looked down at her lovingly in his arms.

**Only then can you belong to me**

Just as she was about to close her eyes again, he swooped her upward, making her head fall back as he swept her up. He put her into the position they were before, only she was closer to his side this time.

**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication,**

His lustful eyes wandered up and down her body. He snaked his arm around her thin waist, and caressed her thigh. He swept his hand up and down her torso, each touch threatening to block out her consciousness completely.

**Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation,  
Let the dream begin,  
Let your darker side give in,  
To the power of the music that I write,**

He cradled her into his arms again, but this time kept one arm holding her up over the floor. He stared longingly into her eyes, hoping she would respond.

**The power of the music of the night**

As he kept his arm wrapped around her back, he did not falter his gaze into her eyes. As he kept her immovable he slowly brought her body backwards, nearing the floor. He inched his mouth closer and closer to hers, praying she wouldn't move. Just as their lips were about to meet, her eyes rolled back and her head fell backwards, falling with the quickness of a second, only centimeters from hitting the cold ground.

He picked her up bridal style, her consciousness long gone. Realizing that he had put too much submission into her mind while controlling her, the intense pressure of it had knocked her out. He cursed his horrible timing, but compensated for his bad luck with the chance of getting to put to sleep the woman of his desire.

He sighed at her limp figure in his arms. He gently carried her over to a large cushioned swan bed that he had stolen just for her. He placed her in gingerly, stroking her cheek one last time before leaving her to sleep in peace.

**You alone can make my song take flight,  
Help me make the music of the night**

"Don't think I don't know Reyelle about your digimon boyfriend your going to be mine one way or another" the man said

Hikari tried to open her eyes but the phantom moved in and kissed her on the lips.

Dream Ends

Hikari sat up in her bed and was sweating she walked out of her room and walked down to the living room where D.M was.

"Hime is there something wrong" D.M asked

"I just had a nightmare sempai" Hikari said going over to him and laying her head on his chest.

"Its alright it was just a dream Hime I'm here" D.M said stroking her hair.

Hikari knew with her sempai nothing would happen.


	7. Chatting and Old Memory

**Hate**

**Chapter 7: Chatting and Old Memory**

Hikari had just woke up. It was 4:59 in the morning. She looked at her dresser and saw the silver life aura.

"Ross-san was very generous to give this to me" Hikari thought

Hikari looked at the aura then frowned a little.

"But do I deserve it?"

Hikari opened a bag that she had brought with her.

She took out a wand which was white and black as well as a broomstick it looked like a cross between the Firebolt and Nimbus 2000.

"Its been a while since I saw these" Hikari said rising her wand

"Wingardium Leviosa"

As she said those words the broomstick flouted to a closet.

"Nice trick" a voice said

Hikari looked up and saw A silver hedgehog with a golden mane, cowboy boots, a gauntlet on his left arm, and a glove with red circuitry on his right hand

"TL-san did I wake you up" Hikari said

"Nah I was up anyway but what are you doing up?" TL said

"I only need three hours of sleep so the rest of the time I'm wide awake" Hikari said taking out a silver pocket watch and flipped it open with the words 'Never Let Go' with a small picture of a man and woman.

"What is that" TL asked

"Oh this it's the sliver pocket watch I got when I became a state alchemist I'm know as the Celestial Alchemist" Hikari said

"Nice title" TL said looking at the photo in the watch the woman had blue hair, a white dress with blue armor on it, white wings and has green eyes. The man looked like to TL a male version of Hikari only he was wearing gold armor and had black wings

"These people their your parents aren't they?" TL asked

"Hai they are Mama always said I had my father's looks and blood but I got my beauty and voice from her" Hikari said

Hikari took out her leaf headband.

"Hey you wore that when we saved Hanabi I was wondering what dose the gold plate mean" TL asked

"Well TL-san it means I'm a balance and I can leave the leaf without being classified a rogue ninja" Hikari said

"Wow talk about lucky" TL said as Hikari took out a sword with a diamonds on one side while black onyx on the other side of the hilt.

"Are those real" TL asked about the diamonds and onyxes

"Yup this was my Mama's she told me it would be mine once I became the leader" Hikari said TL lightly touched it only to get shocked

"Ow that hurt" TL said

"Sorry the only one who can touch is me anyone else gets shocked" Hikari said

Hikari took out the final item which seemed to be a phoenix's leg in its talons was a piece of icy blue crystal.

"Wow what's this" the hedgehog asked

"One of the last gifts I got from my dad before he left" Hikari said

"You miss him don't you?" TL asked

Hikari nodded as she started to sing:

**_Natsuhiboshi why are you so red?  
Because I had a sad dream last night  
My eyes are red from the tears I shed  
Swollen as I cried._**

TL relaxed as he listened to Hikari's voice

_**Natsuhiboshi why you've lost your way?  
I'm searching for a child who had gone afar  
He can't be found though I searched all day  
My sad dreams come once more.**_

"You really have a nice voice Hikari-chan" TL said

"Arigato" Hikari said

"Come on Loony and D-dude are up you can hang with us" TL said

"Thanks I liked that" Hikari said as she left the room with TL.

'I have friends that accept me, and wherever you are daddy I hope your safe' Hikari thought.


	8. Darkrai and Seduction

**Hate**

**Chapter 8: Darkrai and Seduction**

In a clear park a 15 year old boy was walking around he had Black Hair, Blue Eye's and was wearing a pair of Red Trousers, a Purple shirt with a Black Hole symbol on it, he was also wearing a Red Bandanna. He was Andy the Darkrai Pokemorph.

As he walked he heard someone singing

_**I wished upon a shooting star  
that I'd find the seven pearlescent points of light.  
Like a jeweled star that had been separated from them  
I'd believe in the bonds called, "Fate".**_

Andy looked around wondering who was singing

_**I've thawed myself from that icy cold wave and don't know where my tears lie.  
Without anyone noticing, I silently vanish away into bubbles.  
I'm looking for that lost item of mine as my heart aches.  
Engulfed in the green rain, I continue singing my song for you.**_

_**If a newly born morning were to come  
I'd want to live the same life again.  
We'd meet again by fate and everything  
would become jeweled, and I'd believe in miracles.**_

Andy walked till he saw a beautiful teenage girl with long silver hair, icy blue eyes, she was wearing a black shirt, matching pants, shoes, and a white coat.

_**When I opened my heart, something popped up.  
"I've gotten this far on my own, so I must be strong."  
If the precious item I'm looking for would notice me, surely seasons would revolve like normal.  
Engulfed in the green rain, I continue singing my song for you.**_

_**I wished upon a shooting star  
that I'd find the seven pearlescent points of light.  
Like a jeweled star that had been separated from them  
I'd believe in the bonds called, "Fate".**_

"What a beautiful voice" Andy thought.

_**If the precious item I'm looking for would notice me, surely seasons would revolve like normal.  
Engulfed in the green rain, I continue singing my song for you.**_

_**If a newly born morning were to come  
I'd want to live the same life again.  
We'd meet again by fate and everything  
would become jeweled, and I'd believe in miracles.**_

The girl stopped as she turned to see Andy.

"Your Ross-san's friend the Darkrai Pokemorph correct" she said.

"Yeah and your Hikari from what Ross told me only one person has that god of a voice and that's you" Andy said.

"Yes I am pleasure to meet you" Hikari said

After a while Andy and Hikari were talking as Hikari took out the Sliver Life Aura.

"I heard Ross gave you that" Andy said

"Yes but sometimes I wonder if I deserve it" Hikari said

Andy looked at Hikari how someone like her say something like that.

"Well I think its because he owes you a bit he told me about his time in a different dimension" Andy said

Hikari looked at the pokemorph.

"If it wasn't for you reminding him of his promise he would have never saved that world" Andy continued.

Hikari looked at the aura she couldn't believe Ross had that much trust with her.

"I need to get going" Andy said

"Wait" Hikari said

"Yeah" Andy asked

Hikari then let out her hand.

"I have heard that a handshake is proof of a new friendship" Hikari said.

Andy smiled a little and let out his hand to take Hikari's hand.

"Yeah it is" Andy said

Just as Andy took her hand he felt himself seeing something critcial.

Nightmare

Andy was now a spirit looking around a dark place

"Where am I?" Andy thought.

Andy looked around till he saw Hikari only she looked a little afriad.

"Hello is anyone there?" She asked.

"Have to be in one of Hikari's nightmares" Andy thought

Hikari looked around nerevously.

"Alone again Hikari" a voice said

Andy and Hikari looked to see Lucifer. Andy felt chilled to the bone.

"This guy's aura its cold I want to move but my bodys frozen" he thought

Hikari was backing away from Lucifer but he telaported right beheind her.

"Now why try to run Hikari" Lucifer said holding her in his arms as Hikari struggled to get lose.

Luceifer moves to her ear and whispers seductively to her.

"Just relax, it'll be over soon just let yourself go, flow into the darkness"

To Andy's surprise Hikari was obeying as Lucifer turned her around and started into her glazed eyes.

Lucifer caressed her face and said "Your name really dosen't suit you I wonder what secerets you hide"

Lucifer then pulled her into a deep kiss Andy looked a little disgusted.

"Reyelle its perfect" Lucifer said

"When ever you toss and turn in your sleep I'll be there till then Reyelle" Lucifer said

End of Nightmare

Andy and Hikari then broke

"Are you alright Andy-san" Hikari asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Andy said

"I need to go Sempai-kun it was nice meeting you" Hikari said

"Yeah you too" Andy said as Hikari left.

"I have to tell Ross about this" Andy thought.


	9. Shared Dream

**Hate**

**Chapter 9: Shared Dream**

In the Authors HQ in the room of DarkMagicianmon his resting his eyes but soon falls asleep. While in his subconscious he dreams that he is in darkness he begins walking around wondering where he is.

"Where am I?" D.M asked himself.

"Sempai" a voice said but all so familiar to D.M

D.M turned to see Hikari a smile on her face that could show everyone that hope was never to far.

"Hime do you know where we are?" D.M asked.

"No I don't" Hikari said

Soon the darkness changed into a mansion a mansion all too familiar to Hikari.

"Sempai!" she cried, almost sounding like a plea for help.

He notice the tinge of helplessness in her voice, for he threw her into his arms.

"Hikari what's wrong?"

He released her and grabbed her hand, both of them quickly moving away, but D.M leading her.

"Hikari come with me…"

"No," she said pitifully, in a cry of anguish, "no, it is not safe…we have to go to the roof…"

He nodded his head quickly, as Hikari darted her eye in a different direction. She had seen another shadow shoot across the wall nearest to her. She shivered and hurried off with D.M, heading for the roof.

Hikari took a giant gasp of breath. Real fear and adrenaline-stricken panic flickered in her illumined blue eyes. She ran stair after stair, D.M's comforting hand held firm in hers. She was now the one leading him, and she went faster and faster up the winding and twisting paths and steps.

They were about half-way to the roof, swishing from hallway to hallway, and for Hikari, life seemed to have almost stopped. Each frightful step she ran she seemed to be going slower and slower. Each passing door became further and further away, with each glance she shot. And each path ahead stretched like an optical illusion before her eyes. She quickened her pace.

D.M noticed her change in behavior. He was becoming out of breath, and the girl he loved so much for who led him, only went faster. He pondered to himself at how she could have so much energy, and he began to heave with exhaust. He tugged on her hand, almost making her stop in her quick-moving tracks.

She turned her tranced head to meet his flushed face, but continued to move on slowly. She kept shooting her head back at him at intervals as she heard him speak.

"_Why have you brought me here?"_

She looked away, and quickened again, not looking back at him. She then said to him in a fearful and trancelike voice.

"_Don't take me back there!"_

He stopped her, almost trying to tug her back the other way.

"_We must return!"_

She pulled harder on his hand, and led him to the direction of her original destination. She stared him in the eye as she went on.

"_He'd kill you!"_

D.M didn't listen to this, and tried to console her.

"_Be still now…"_

But she continued, as if he hadn't said a word, her voice beginning to quiver and crack.

"_His eyes will find me there!"_

Again, he did not understand what she meant by this, but still tried to calm her down.

"_Hikari, don't say that…"_

Hikari's feet began to move quicker, each movement made with a swift swish of her dress that echoed her nervous soul.

"_Those eyes that burn!"_

D.M was becoming more nervous now, still not comprehending her words, but becoming more concerned with each.

"_Don't even think it…"_

It was again her turn to ignore, and she kept her eyes, head and mind focused on the path ahead of her, not removing her gaze or transfixing her plan of escape.

"_If he has to kill a thousand men…"_

D.M grabbed her hand tighter.

"_Forget this waking nightmare…"_

She let go of his hand and spun around in the movement of lightning, and D.M saw what the girl looked like when in the absence of hope and pure helplessness which was not like her at all. She approached him as in a movement of shock and almost anger, at his response of that none of it was real. Her pleading eyes glazed over as they poured into his, with a nervous and stressed tear forcing itself from her eye.

"_A Phantom of the Opera will kill…"_

She was beginning to scare D.M now, and he clutched her shoulders and swung her towards him with gentleness but with swift speed, as if to get her to finally understand_ his _meaning. He moved himself in front of her, so that he was blocking her path, and could not pass. He looked her in the eye and said, also fearful,

"_The Phantom is a fable!  
Believe me!"_

But she kept on keeping on, with her shakiness reaching a boiling point. Her tone got louder, and D.M knew the true extent of her outward flung emotions.

"…_and kill again!"_

He stared on, both not moving an inch. D.M's voice got slower and deeper at his final attempt to change her mind.

"_There is no Phantom of the Opera…"_

She, in turn, swung out of his hold with her acquired grace and spun around his shoulder, in attempt to pursue her original direction. She swerved from his side and walked ahead, this time in too much of a stress to take back his hand. She continued to speak, but now seemingly to herself.

"_My God, who is this man…"_

He looked on after her, and he hesitated a moment, watching her in awe. He stood for a split second of confusion before quickly trying to catch up with her. He wondered silently and then said, to himself,

"_My God who is this man…"_

He tried to keep up at her pace, but she was too fast. She would not falter a single movement unless distracted, which she definitely was not. He was beginning to lose breath again when he heard her horrified voice lull on.

"…_who hunts to kill?"_

D.M's eyes widened in false understanding, although he was unsure of the reason. He moved closer to her, he becoming one with her frustration and anxiety.

"…_this mask of death?"_

In a quick moment he shuddered at the thought that it might be real; that she could be acting like this for a reason. Her voice of shifting terror rung out once again, filling his ears with pity for the loving girl.

"_I can't escape from him…"_

He did not want to think of the possibility of her words being truth, but all the same pondered what she said. If it was true, if and only if, he was struck stupefied at her awful predicament. If it was true, which, of course, it was not to D.M, he was truly afraid for what lay in front of Hikari when she crossed this thing's path in the wrong way.

"_Who is this voice you hear…"_

She ignored again, her stutters now up to a pleading cry.

"…_Now_ _I never will!"_

Another tear of frustration and loss of hope escaped her. D.M still moved behind the soprano with as much speed as he could muster, as well as not succeeding to run her down. Her words were certainly starting to scare him. An expression of sheer concern spread out upon his pale features.

"…_with every breath?"_

With a conquered step that relieved him, D.M was finally able to walk at the same pace as Hikari. She looked at him, and they both began to talk at once.

"_And in this labyrinth,  
Where night is blind,  
The Phantom of the Opera is here…"_

Hikari stopped short and stood still, her unmoving eyes as lifeless as stone.

"…_inside my mind."_

D.M did not notice, and kept moving, still concerned with her, pondering how any of this could possibly be real.

"…_inside your mind."_

He then noticed with a jump that she was not at his side. He turned at saw her, unmoving, planted at her spot. He walked the short couple of feet towards her and put his reassuring hands on her shoulders, again in vain trying to calm her troubled mind.

"_There is no Phantom of the Opera…"_

She stirred silently, and moved her eyes of ice to focus onto his caring ones. Her look of oblivion disappeared within the quickness of a split second, and in its place, an expression of seriousness and ice.

"_Sempai, I've been there,  
To a world of unending night…  
To a world where the daylight dissolves  
Into darkness…  
Darkness…_

Her voice got deep and low, as if the very words spurting from her tongue were of pure evil, and of one that should never be discussed by the race of humankind. Her eyes went dark, and D.M panicked at what she might say next. She stared blankly into space at her last words spoken, and stood there, motionless.

As swiftly as she had fallen into her trance, she fell out. The blackness in her eye vanished, as if into thin air, and was replaced once again with fear and fret. She locked gazes with him once again, seeking a final understanding from her lover, her face now spread upon the hopelessness of recent minutes, alive again in her worry.

"_Sempai, I've seen him,"_

Her voice now broke out into a slow sob, with cold, slow tears seeping from her eyes. Her cry got louder, with each emphasis of sadness reeking itself on her words.

"_Can I ever forget that sight?  
Can I ever escape from that face?  
So twisted, deformed,  
It was hardly a face,  
In that darkness…  
Darkness…"_

Her face drooped, as if in despair, and her head fell slightly, looking sadly at the floor. She then changed her mood, and raised her head up, not looking him in the eye. She raised her eyes, and moved from his arms, whirling from him again, walking forward. Her changed mood had affected her tone as well, as D.M had noticed. It became lighter, but more ecstatic. She seemed to have lost all thought of space and time, for she saw nothing else.

She walked slowly towards her now unblocked direction. She opened the door to the roof, and tiptoed silently outward.

"…_But a voice filled my spirit  
With a strange, sweet sound…  
In the night  
There is music in my mind…  
Cause through music  
My soul begins to soar!  
And I heard  
As I'd never heard before…"_

D.M walked up from behind her and touched her arms gently, softly grasping them in his final attempt of soothing. He brought his head closer to her ear and whispered softly, so to calm her down,

"_What you heard  
Was a dream,  
And nothing more…"_

She turned to face him, unphased by his caring words. She fearfully looked into his eyes, her lip quivering, and D.M knew she was on the borderline of tears. But her last words cut into him like a sharp dagger of realization, as she did not falter to stare him down.

"_Yet in those eyes  
All the hatred of the worlds…  
Those bleeding eyes  
That both threaten and adore…"_

D.M didn't move. Her cries of helplessness terrified him, that she thought all of this in so much detail. What if it was true? No, no, it could not possibly work in D.M's mind. It definitely was not true, but he could not figure out for the life of him how she could be frightened by the level of magnitude that she was now.

"Hime-chan please tell me what's wrong" D.M asked softly as he pulled Hikari into his arms.

Hikari looked at D.M her eyes with tears as she remembered what Ross had told her last time in her dream.

'_don't leave this to yourself you should tell everyone else'_

"Ok Sempai-kun but I also need to tell everyone else as well" Hikari said

D.M still saw tears in his lover's eyes and wipe them away.

"Tears don't suit you" He said as the two kissed.

D.M then shot awake.

"Why is she so afraid" he thought.


	10. Eavesdropping and the Truth

**Hate**

**Chapter 10: Eavesdropping and the Truth**

Iron mantis was walking toward the meeting room. D.M said that there was going to be a small meeting for some reason, as he walked on he saw Tempest and Gulimon go into the meeting room.

Mantis was alright with Tempest and Gulimon but he would sometime be pulled in by Airnaruto and Loony to keep Gulimon away from their bread.

"Karimon are you sad again" Gulimon's voice asked.

"Of course she is Gulimon she has to tell her friends that she has someone lusting over her" Tempest's voice said in annoyance

Mantis froze when he heard that.

"Lusting?" Mantis thought

"It's alright you two I knew I would have to tell them sooner or later" Hikari's voice said almost sad

Mantis peeked through the crack in the door to see Hikari sitting in a chair her hand on her forehead, Tempest was on her left sitting beside her his head on her lap, and Gulimon was in front of her looking up at her.

"You going to tell Uchamon about this" Gulimon asked

"I don't think so Gulimon" Hikari said

"Why not _he_ is her brother?" Tempest said

"I know but I don't want her to get involved right now plus she's helping Zuko and Mai rebuild the Fire Nation" Hikari said.

Mantis backed away from the door. Hikari seemed to him someone who would tell about her problems, but she was hiding something big from them.

"Plus Ross-san has already seen him I think they deserve to know what might happen" Hikari said.

Mantis walked away at that point.

"What might happen? What is Hikari talking about?" He thought.

"Hey Mantis you alright?" Airnaruto asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Mantis said.

Hikari was sitting on a chair Tempest and Gulimon resting their eyes as Hikari waited for the others.

"I didn't want to drag them in to this none of them but if Lucifer dose partner up if Drake they'll need to know" she thought as she began to sing softly.

_**With you in my usual sight, I can breath  
Even though that's already plenty enough to me**_

**_The petty me does nothing but repeat mistakes  
How strong a strength do I need to have so that nothing will get hurt?_**

**_Without hesitation, I believe in this love and live on  
I'll tightly embrace your unbandaged wound  
And together we'll keep on walking, because we can't go back  
Even now, the indelible sin deep in my chest hurts, but-  
Darling_**

**_I remember the painfulness of the love I lost back then  
I'm a little perplexed by the vivid blueness of this sky_**

**_For example, even if I sacrificed something, I'd only believe in one thing  
The color of the bloomed flowers in the instant when your straightforward eyes reflect_**

**_Even if I'm powerless, I'll live on strongly in this destiny  
We'll join our hands and our warmth will melt together forever  
If so, even if the sins of more things to come will be painful_**

**_For example, if as long as I'm with you, even if we just turn against the waves of the world..._**

**_Without hesitation, I believe in this love and live on  
I'll tightly embrace your unbandaged wound_**

**_Without hesitation, I live in this destiny and live on  
If I'm with you, surely we'll be connected forever_**

**_And together we'll only look forward, even if nothing came to be done  
Nevertheless, I'll keep on protecting you with my hands by all means-_**

**_Darling_**

As Hikari finished she sees D.M and the other fighters with him. She knew it was time to tell the truth.

Ross looked at Hikari D.M wasn't the only one who went into Hikari's dreams. He had seen the man who had been hunting her and so did his friend Andy. He wondered who this man was.

TL was confused about why D.M called this meeting Drake hadn't bugged them in awhile so what was this about. TL and Hikari had sort of bonded a little like siblings.

Hikari took a deep breath and began

"The balance of hate is a lot like Light Yagami. He has no humanity. He has no concience, no regret for the horrible things he does. There are very few things that can discrbe how evil he is. Beast would be an insult to animals, demon would be an insult to Naraku, calling him a monster would be an insult to poor Gulimon..." Hikari said

The authors listened then what would you call him" Erin asked

"The Devil himself" Hikari said

The authors eyes widened.

"He has no soul he enjoys killing and hurting others hteing him his like a double edge sword hating him only makes him stronger" Hikari said

"So why didn't you tell us about this guy before" Ross asked

Hikari paused and then said

"He was the one who killed my mother"

The authors looked freaked

"I knew if he partners up with Drake we might not stand a chance" Hikari said.

"So we won't lose either way Hime" D.M said

Hikari looked at her friends and lover.

"D.M's right Kari" Shelby said

"Yeah we'll be able to beat him either way" TL said

"Thank you everyone" Hikari said tears in her eyes


	11. Oneechan

**Hate**

**Chapter 11: Onee-chan**

Hikari was sitting outside holding her silver pocket watch. Her pocket watch acted as a communicator with the other balance.

"Should I tell her" Hikari thought.

"Hime is everything alright" D.M said.

Hikari looked at her lover ever since she told the others about Lucifer, D.M stayed by her side 24/7. Sometime she would stay in D.M's room if she had a nightmare.

"I'm just wondering if I should call Onee-chan" Hikari said

Hikari had told them about Ucha and her struggle with Lucifer even telling them that they were brother and sister.

"Hime-chan I know you want to protect Ucha from this but I think its time she knows" D.M tells her.

"I know but once she finds out she going to get…" Hikari said but got cut of as a cat doll hit her on the forehead.

D.M looked up to see a girl of 18 year old girl with blue sliver tinted hair, icy green eyes, wearing long sleeve shirt, jeans, and shoes, and on top of her head was a pair of cat ears. Her name was Ucha Nekome the balance of life.

Next to her was a Gatomon wearing a pink sash around her neck she wasn't like Kari Gatomon. D.M could tell because she had an alley cat look to her. This was Ucha's partner and familiar.

On the other side was a calico cat that seems to be tame and at the same time feral. This was Lilly Ucha's cat and medic

"Onee-chan I buy you these cats then you throw them at me like Winry-san (1)" Hikari said.

"Apparently you act like Ed by not telling me things, what's been going on?!" Ucha says back.

The five made back to Author HQ and Hikari tells Ucha everything that's when she freaks.

"NYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ucha says.

"Saw that coming" Hikari said.

Some of the male Authors backed away as Ucha began to rant.

"I can't believe that no good Klorbag when I get a hold of…." Ucha rants saying some bad things in balance language.

"Can you understand that?" TL said to D.M

"Yes but I don't think I should repeat them" D.M said

"What about you two" Airnaruto says to Gatomon and Lilly

"We know what she's saying but it's too scary" Gatomon says

"Yeah Mom gets like that" Lilly says.

Hikari sweatdropped a little.

"Onee-chan clam down" Hikari said trying to calm her friend.

Ucha start to relax and started at the others and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry Lucifer really ticks me off sometimes"

"Why though" Shelby said

Ucha sighed and said

"He's my brother"

In one moment the authors said this

"YOUR BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yeah though I hate it" Ucha said

Hikari told that Lucifer may team up with Drake the authors enemy.

"You know I'm going to stay here now right" Ucha said.

"I kinda of figured that" Hikari said.

"But how did you know she was here" D.M asked

"Simple my boyfriend told me" Ucha said

"Who's your boyfriend?" Mantis said.

"Zuko" Ucha said

The male authors looked at Hikari to explain

"Mai and Ucha said they would share him" Hikari said.

"Come on Kari show me where your room is nya" Ucha said

The authors knew with Ucha around things were going to get strange.

1. Ucha will sometime throw a stuffed cat at me like Winry from FMA did to Ed.


	12. Infinity and the Sacred Guard

**Hate**

**Chapter 12: Infinity and the ****Sacred Guard**

(3 weeks after Balance Rescue)

Hikari was walking to a vault in the balance HQ. She looked a bit worried but she knew this had to be done.

She goes to a pad and enters 120507(1) unlocking the vault.

"I know this is a bad choice but I can't see anyway else" she thought.

In the vault was one thing laying on a table it was a brooch shaped like the symbol of infinity. It was sliver with black opals set around it.

Just then the brooch glowed and a spirit emerged from it.

The spirit was female and was wearing a female version of Zero's outfit helmet and all (2).

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise" the spirit said.

"Hello Infinity-nee" Hikari said.

The spirit now known as Infinity looks at Hikari.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting me imouto-chan?" Infinity said

"I need you" Hikari said.

"Is that right" Infinity said smirking under her hemlet

"Yes I need your strength and your Geass" Hikari said

Infinity flouted over to Hikari.

"I knew it, I knew you would come right back to me soon" she said stroking Hikari's hair like she was a child who finally admited she was wrong.

"You just got to promise me something Nee-san" Hikari said

"And that would be?" Infinity asked

"I also want to have control over the geass that means I can use it when I need to" Hikari said

"Of course my imouto what ever you want" Infinity said

Hikari picks the brooch up clipping it onto her shirt and her right eye gained a white phoenix in it.

"Ino finally left" Infinity said now in Hikari's mind

"Yup" Hikari said

"Thank goodness" Infinity said.

Meanwhile we find Lucifer the Balance of Hatred, Nayzormon, Tayuya and Lilith infront of some kind of ruins.

"Here we are" Lucifer said.

"Lord Lucifer what are suspose to find here?" Nayzormon said.

"Patience Nayzormon all in good time" Lucifer said as they entered

The group then see statues Tayuya then walks over wiping off some dust to a strange cloaked Statue. there were also three others behind it also cloaked.

"Here lies the Remains of the ancient Sacred Guard, the Pokemorph Sealers," Tayuya read.

"Excellent!" Lucifer said as he went through handsigns.

Four coffins appear as Lucifer finished.

"Summoning Jutsu, Reanimation!"

The four coffins shook then the lid fell to revel four cloak figures one Orange cloaked,one Yellow Cloaked, one Light Blue clocked and the final one Red Cloaked.

"Perfect" Lucifer said as the clocked figures wondered where they were.

1. the pin number is the number is 12 05 07 the day i met sempai

2. Zero is a charcter on the anime Code Geass


	13. Old Friends

**Hate**

**Chapter 13: Old partners and New Beginnings**

Hikari was walking in the park from time to time playing with Infinity's brooch now placed on her coat.

"Never thought I see you wearing that brooch again" a voice said.

Hikari looked up into a tree to see the Pyrokinetic Demon and member of Team Faust and Team Urameshi, Hiei.

"It certainly has been awhile Hiei" Hikari said.

Hiei jumped down from the tree and walked over to Hikari.

"I thought after the incident you never wear that again" Hiei said.

Hikari sighed

"I know I said that but after some difficulties I knew I need this again."

Hiei shook his head.

"What's that suppose to mean short stuff" Hikari said.

"You're playing right back into Infinity's hands again Kari who knows what she may do." Hiei said.

"This coming from the person who had a Jagan implant into his forehead and learn the Dark side of the force" Hikari said.

"Still this time me and Kurama might not be able to hold you back if Infinity goes out of control" Hiei said.

Hikari frowned but saw a smile grace Hiei's face

"Although it would be nice for the three of us got back together." Hiei said sitting by the tree.

"Yeah after all the four of us made a good team" Hikari said.

"I had a feeling I'd see you two here" another voice said

The two looked up to see the fox demon Kurama.

"We're you listening this whole time Kurama" Hiei said.

"For awhile yes" Kurama said sitting next to Hikari.

Infinity who was watching smiled

"Well isn't this a pretty picture the bounty hunting trio together again" Infinity said

"I'm not going to do bounty hunting Nee-san" Hikari said.

Infinity looked at Kari with a small look.

"Come on just for old time sake" Infinity said to the three

"This is one thing I didn't miss was Infinity's complaining" Hiei said.

"Watch it pipsqueak" Infinity said.

Both Hikari and Kurama giggled a little.

Hikari felt happy to be with her old friends again that she started to sing.

Hikari:___**Listen, children, to a story  
That was written long ago  
'Bout a kingdom on a mountain  
And the valley folk below**_

Kurama then began to sing as well followed by Hiei.

Kurama: _**On the mountain was a treasure  
Buried deep beneath a stone**_

Hiei: _**And the valley people swore  
They'd have it for their very own**_

The trio then sang together.

All three: _**Go ahead and hate your neighbor  
Go ahead and cheat a friend  
Do it in the name of Heaven  
You can justify it in the end  
There won't be any trumpets blowing  
Come the judgment day  
On the bloody morning after who...  
One tin soldier rides away**_

Kurama then took the first lines as Hiei did second and Hikari was last.

Kurama:_** So, the people of the valley  
Sent a message up the hill**_

Hiei: _**Asking for the buried treasure,  
Tons of gold for which they'd kill**_

Hikari: _**Came an answer from the kingdom,  
"With our brothers, we will share  
All the secrets of our mountain,  
All the riches buried there"**_

Hiei then took the first lines as Kurama second and third was Hikari.

Hiei: _**Now, the valley cried with anger,  
"Mount your horses, draw your sword!"  
And they killed the mountain people  
So, they won their just reward**_

Kurama: _**Now, they stood beside the treasure  
On the mountain dark and red**_

Hikari: _**Turn the stone and looks beneath it...  
"Peace on Earth" was all it said**_

Each one then took a line

Kurama: _**Go ahead and hate your neighbor**_

Hiei: _**Go ahead and cheat a friend**_

Hikari: _**Do it in the name of Heaven  
You can justify it in the end**_

Kurama: _**There won't be any trumpets blowing  
Come the judgment day**_

Hiei: _**On the bloody morning after...  
One tin soldier rides away**_

All three began to sing.

All three: _**Go ahead and hate your neighbor  
Go ahead and cheat a friend  
Do it in the name of Heaven  
You can justify it in the end  
There won't be any trumpets blowing  
Come the judgment day  
On the bloody morning after...  
One tin soldier rides away**_

The three laid back.

"It would be nice to be the trio again" Kurama said.

"Yeah at least it would get me away from Tobi" Hiei said

Hikari looked at her very first friends and smiled.

"I guess it would" Hikari said.

"So we meet by the old station tomorrow" Hikari said.

"Of course" the two demons said.

The trio split up long ago but now a new chapter begins


	14. Leadership Advice

**Hate**

**Chapter 14: Leadership Advice**

Hikari was sitting cross-legged meditating trying to clear her mind.

"When did you start doing this?" infinity said.

"Ever since Fawkes-san trained me to use my phoenix powers" Hikari said (1).

Infinity smirked her little sister had grown a lot since.

At that moment Infinity had sensed someone.

"Someone's here" she said retreating into Hikari's mind.

Hikari looked up to see Andy the Darkrai Pokemorph.

"Andy-san it's nice to see you again" Hikari said hugging her friend.

"Nice to see you too Kari" Andy said.

The two sat down and began to talk.

"So what brings you here?" Hikari asked

"Actually I was looking for you" Andy said

"Really? Why?" Hikari asked

"You're the leader of the balances right" Andy said

"Yeah" Hikari said

"I was hoping you could give me some advice on being a leader" Andy said

Hikari looked at the Pokemorph who looked up.

"I know it sounds silly but I don't feel like I'm cut out to be the leader of the Black Arms from time to time" Andy said.

Hikari listened understanding.

"Just don't know if I'm good enough" Andy said

"I know how you feel" Hikari said.

"You do?" Andy said as Hikari nodded.

"When I first became the leader I didn't think I could be since my mother was one of the best" she said

Andy listened to the balance.

"I then realized that I didn't have to be like my mother because I was already leading and taking a stand" Hikari said

Andy smiled.

"Your right it's the same I'm already being a good leader why am I having doubts" he said.

"You properly need someone to tell you not to worry" Hikari said

The two laughed as Infinity watched in Kari's mind.

As Andy left Infinity came out.

"You realized that you could be a leader after the team broke up didn't ya" she said to Hikari.

"Yeah leading Kurama and Hiei made me think that if I could lead them I could lead the balances" Hikari said

"Well said little sister" Infinity said as Hikari began to sing.

_**Sometimes everything seems outta my reach  
no matter how hard I try  
sometimes I feel like nothing at all inside  
with everything that I try to hold on to  
just seem to slip away  
and though I fall it keeps calling me back again  
but I keep looking  
I'll find myself  
I keep searching to find the real me **_

_**who am I tell me  
where do I come from  
who am I tell me  
cause it's like I don't fit in at all**_

Infinity listened since her little sister was speaking from the heart.

_**Sometimes I feel like running away  
and leaving it all behind  
and try to a place where I belong  
If I keep looking,  
I'll find myself  
I keep searching to find the real me**_

_**  
who am I tell me  
where do I come from  
who am I tell me  
cause it's like I don't fit in at all  
**_

_**(am I)  
am I  
(am I)**_

Hikari then looked confident as she sang

_**Who am I  
I know  
That I can do anything**_

_**who am I  
I know  
that I can be anything**_

_**who am I  
I know  
That I can do anything thing (anything thing)**_

_**who am I  
I know  
that I can be anything**_

_**who am I  
I know  
yes I can be anything  
yes I can be anything at all**_

Infinity smiled her little sister was going far and with her help Hikari would become the best.

1. Fawkes is Dumbldore's phoenix I learned most of my phoenix abalities from him


	15. Pokemorph VS Balance Pokémon Battle

**Hate**

**Chapter 15: Pokemorph VS Balance Pokémon Battle Royale**

Hikari was walking around as she heard encouraging coming from a secluded part of the park.

Hikari walks over to see Hinaten the Mew Pokemorph and she was encouraging a Green Tangrowth.

"Okay Robin you almost have it use Magical Leaf" Hinaten says

"Tang" Tangrowth now called Robin yelled sending out leafs but the were sparkling in different colors.

Hikari watched at the leafs spinned as Hinaten gave a new command.

"Now Robin use vine whip on the leafs" she said.

Robin's vines toward the leafs stopping them making them fall like a rain.

Hikari then clapped.

This got Hinaten's attention.

"Kari-nee" Hinaten said hugging Hikari.

"Hello Hina-chan are you going to introduce me to your friend" Hikari said

"Oh this is Robin my very first pokémon" Hinaten said

"Tangrowth" Robin said.

"She seems to be in good health you've been taking good care of her" Hikari said.

Hinaten smiled.

Hikari looked at Robin and then at Hinaten and then said

"How about a battle Robin against one of my Pokemon"

Hinaten looked at Hikari

"Ok but I won't go easy on you Hikari-nee" Hinaten said

"Tang" Robin said

Hikari smiled and took out a pokeball.

"I hope you don't give it everything you got" Hikari said.

Hikari threw the pokeball as a Ruby red fox with nine tails appeared.

"Wow he's beautiful" Hinaten said.

"Thanks met my first Pokemon Kurama"

"Ninetales" Kurama said.

Soon the battle was under way as Hinaten and Hikari both poured their hearts out in the battle.

Ross was looking for Hinaten so they could head back as he heard some noises he then saw the battle

"Ancient Power" Hinaten said

"Overheat" Hikari said

The two orbs flew and hit causing an explosion.

When the smoke cleared it showed both Kurama and Robin out of breath.

"I guess we can consider this a tie" Hinaten said

"Yeah" Hikari said as the two walked over to their Pokemon

"Great job Robin" Hinaten said

"Tangrowth" Robin said as Hinaten recalled her

"So did you Kurama" Hikari said petting her Pokemon

"Nine" Kurama said

Hikari held out her hand for Hinaten

"That was a good battle Hina-chan" Hikari said

"Thanks Hikari-nee" Hinaten said shaking Hikari's hand

Hikari then took out a pokeball

"Here I want you to have this" she said to Hinaten

"A pokeball" Hinaten said

"Throw it" Hikari said

"Okay" Hinaten said

As Hinaten tossed it as a monkey with a flame on its bottom appeared its fur was black and he had a huge grin as he saw Hinaten.

"Chimchar" The monkey said with a smile.

"Cutie" Hinaten said

"I think he be perfect for you" Hikari said as Hinaten hugged her new friend.

"I love him I think I'll call him Luffy" Hinaten said.

"Chimchar chim" Luffy said

"Hinaten come on Marrissa's waiting" Ross called.

"Okay" Hinaten said

"Hina-chan if you want to see a contest I'm participating in one in Johto and I would be happy to see you" Hikari said

"Ok" Hinaten said running to Ross, Luffy on Hinaten's shoulder.


	16. Hikari's Charas

**Hate**

**Chapter 16: Hikari's Charas**

Hikari was walking around but there were four small figures following her.

One is a girl with green hair tied up in a bun, and her eyes are green, and a sliver kunai hairclip, sliver armor with light green shoulder, elbow, and knee pads

The second girl had long purple hair and amethyst eyes, and wears a purple microphone hairclip, a violet sparkling shirt, a purple skirt, amethyst gem necklace, and black highheels.

The third girl had short blue hair and icy blue eyes, wearing a blue ice phoenix hairclip, a blue shirt, Aquamarine jeans, with silver wings and boots

The fourth girl had long silver hair, slivery eyes, and wears a gold crown hair clip, sliver kimono and Japanese sandals.

These four were Hikari's guardian charas Yuri, Zakuro, Mai, and Amaya.

"It's a nice day isn't it Kari-chan" Yuri said.

"It sure is Yuri-chan" Hikari said

"It reminds me of the day we first met" Zakuro said.

"Really?" Amaya said curious.

"Y-yes it dose" Mai said shyly.

"Oh yeah Amaya you're the youngest so you don't know how I met your big sisters" Hikari said.

"Tell me Kari-chan I want to know." Amaya said.

"Alright it was a clear night" Hikari began.

~Flashback~

Hikari walked to her window in the balance HQ looking at the night sky.

"Everyone is getting much stronger everyone but me, Anemine is now at Sannin rank, Onee-chan and Ruka are discovering new powers, and even Akita is planning on taking the Arch test" Hikari thought

Hikari looked up at the night sky and said a prayer while holding the cross TL gave her.

"Mom you once told me that you would watch over me as an angel so please Mom give me the strength to show my true self" Hikari whispered.

It was then morning Hikari had rubbed her eyes as she saw three eggs on her pillow. One was green with sliver kunai on the top middle, one purple with white microphones, and one that was icy blue with a dark blue phoenix.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Hikari yelled seeing the eggs

Hikari lightly touched the green egg.

"It's so warm" she thought as Tempest and Gulimon appeared.

"Is something wrong Kari" Tempest asked.

"I'm fine tempest thought I saw something" Hikari said to her familiar

Hikari placed the eggs in a small satchel and went off to train unaware that the green egg was shaking.

Hikari was throwing some of her ninja gear at practice dummies as she sensed a few balances coming this way.

"Well well well if it isn't the freak" one balance said as Hikari looked scared

"Great there's six of them and only one of me I can't take them all" she thought.

Just then the green egg floated out

"You can if you character change" a voice said which reminded Hikari of her friend Sango.

The egg then hatched to revel a girl with green hair tied up in a bun, and her eyes are green, and a sliver kunai hairclip, sliver armor with light green shoulder, elbow, and knee pads.

"I am Yuri your would be self" the girl said

"Yuri" Hikari asked.

"Let's take this bakas Nin, Yokai, Stealth" Yuri said.

That was when a sliver kunai hairclip appeared on Hikari's head she then started to act brave and tomboyish.

"You want me come get me ya bakas" Hikari said mocking the balances.

"You little" another said as all six jumped Hikari.

Hikari then grabbed one and then threw him against four others knocking them out leaving one.

"I suggest if you don't want to get hurt baka you leave" Hikari said cracking her knuckles.

"Y-Yes Madam" the balance said taking off.

"Yeah you better run" Hikari said as the hair clip disappeared.

Hikari saw the other five balances knocked out cold

"Did I do that?" she asked

"Yup Kari-chan wasn't that cool you were like a ninja" Yuri said.

"I need to think" Hikari said walking away.

"Kari-chan wait for me" Yuri said flying after Hikari.

Hikari had walked to where Bella was.

"If it isn't Hikari I just scored the best on this karaoke test think you can beat me" Bella said smugly.

Hikari growled as the purple egg then hatched to revel a girl with long purple hair and amethyst eyes, and wears a purple microphone hairclip, a violet sparkling shirt, a purple skirt, amethyst gem necklace, and black highheels.

"Hi I'm Zakuro" the girl said sounding like Renee from Mew Mew Power.

"Another one" Hikari thought

"Lets sing, Harmony, Melody, Verse" Zakuro said.

Hikari's hair now had a purple microphone in her hair as she started to act girly and confident.

"Let's rock" Hikari said as she went to the karaoke meter and started to sing.

_**Don't let no small frustration  
Ever bring you down  
No no no no  
Just take a situation  
And turn it all around**_

The meter started to go up.

_**Life's what you make it  
So lets make it rock  
Lifes what you make it  
So come on come on (everybody now)**_

_**Lets celebrate it  
Join in everyone  
You decide  
Cause life's...what you make it**_

**_With a new attitude everything can change  
Make it how you want it to be  
Statin mad  
Why do that Give youself a break  
Laugh about it and you'll see_**

**_Why be so broken hearted  
Theres so much to do  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Life is hard core  
Its a party  
The choice is up to you_**

**_With a new attitude everything can change  
Make it how you want it to be  
Statin sad  
Why do that Give youself a break  
I know you wanna party with me_**

**_Life's what you make it  
So lets make it rock  
Lifes what you make it  
So come on come on_**

Bella saw the meter go pass her score

**_Things looking up  
Any time you want  
All you gotta do is realize that  
Its under your control  
So let the good times rock and roll_**

**_Ow!  
Da da da do it now  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah  
OW!  
Alright  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah_**

**_Life's what you make it  
So lets make it rock  
Lifes what you make it  
So come on come on (everbody now)  
Lets celebrate it  
Join in everyone  
You decide  
Cause life's...what you make it  
Life it what you make it_**

Hikari then had a grin on her face as Yuri clapped.

"That's right I'm the singing queen" Hikari said with confidence as Bella growled walking away.

Just then the hairclip disappeared.

"Okay that was properly the best I've ever sang" Hikari said.

"You were great Kari-chan and you too Zakuro-nee" Yuri said

"Thank you Yuri-nee" Zakuro said with a smile.

Hikari covered her face this was a bit embarrassing sure it was cool but it was still embarrassing.

Hikari was now walking in the park seeing a few little kids hot from the heat.

The younger kids saw Hikari and waved to her despite the older balance and Hikari's generation thought the younger kids loved Hikari.

"They all look so hot I wish I could help them" Hikari thought.

"Um I-I c-could h-help" a voice stuttered

That was when the third egg hatched to revel a girl had short blue hair and icy blue eyes, wearing a blue ice phoenix hairclip, a blue shirt, Aquamarine jeans, with silver wings and boots.

"I-I'm M-Mai" the girl said still stuttering

"She sort of reminds me of Hinata-san" Hikari thought.

"I-I c-can h-help Phoenix Ice Feather" Mai said

Hikari then gained a phoenix hairclip she almost felt Hinataish at that moment.

Hikari then blew createing a cold relaxing wind.

Kid felt it as they let out a sigh of happiness

The kids saw Hikari all of them saying Thank you Hikari-sama.

"Sama" Hikari thought blushing full like Hinata.

That was when the hairclip disappeared.

"You did well for your first time Mai" Yuri said

"Y-you t-think s-so N-nee-chan" Mai said

"Yup and so do I" Zakuro said

"Ok time out" Hikari said

"Yes Kari-chan" they said together

"I need to know what are you" Hikari said to the three girls.

"We are your guardian charas" Zakuro answered

"My guardian charas?" Hikari asked.

"Y-yes a-a g-guardian c-charas is y-your w-would-be self. Y-you have a-an e-egg in y-your soul a-and when y-you want to be y-your would-be self they come out" Mai said

"Okay" Hikari said.

"I represent your desire to be stronger and braver" Yuri said

"I represent your desire to be more confident and a better singer" Zakuro said

"I-I r-represent your d-desire to be m-more g-gentle and t-to m-master your p-phoenix powers" Mai said.

"I see" Hikari said not relizing she had entered the Balance Hunting Ground.

Just then Hikari felt defilers and where she was.

"Oh great" Hikari said

A group of Defilers appear surrounding Hikari.

"Guys help me I don't think I can take them all" Hikari said to her charas

"Hikari you have to believe in us do you" Yuri said as the defilers got closer

"I do I believe in you" Hikari said

"You have to unlock your heart" Zakuro said

"Y-yes y-you must" Mai said

Hikari looked at Yuri said "My heart, UNLOCK!"

That's when Hikari begin to glow green, her hair is flowing, and Yuri went back inside her egg and went inside Hikari. She then change into a different outfit and hairstyle with the hairclip and stop in a ninja pose.

"CharaNari: Heveanly Slayer" Hikari and Yuri said.

Hikari was now in the same armor as Yuri her hair now in a bun and the kunai hairclip.

"This is cool" Hikari said with a smirk.

The defilers then charged as a kunai appeared in Hikari's hand.

"Multi-kunai no jutsu" Hikari called tossing the kunai

As the kunai flew it became one hundred as it hit the defilers on target.

Yuri and Hikari disappeared in a swirl of leaves reappearing back in the park separating.

"That was neat" Hikari said.

The three charas smiled as Hikari smiled back.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Hikari said.

~End flashback~

"And that's how it happened" Hikari said

"That was so neat" Amaya said.

"Yeah but things got werid once M.D came into the mix" Yuri said refering to Mini-Dark DarkMagicianmon's first chara

"What happened" Amaya asked

The four looked at each other and said.

"That's a story for another day."

**I hope you guys like also if your confused look up Shugo Chara.**


	17. The Locket

**Hate**

**Chapter 17: The Locket**

(Take plase during Clash of Deitys)

"Alright Syrus water pluse then Luna you use night shade" Hikari called.

Just then an Empoleon sent out a ball of water while an Umbreon sent a wave of Darkness.

The two attacks clashed together creating a ball of Dark water.

"Now Hinata use aura sphere" Hikari called out

A lavender colored Lucario then sent out a sphere out of her palm destroying the dark water ball.

"Great job" Hikari said.

Three Pokemon were watching they were Hikari's Ninetails, Luxray and Absol.

Soon the three sensed something a boy and girl fell from the sky that Hikari recognized

"Hareta Hina-chan" Hikari said as her wings came out and caught the two.

"Kari" Hareta said now back to normal.

Hikari landed looking at the kids

"What's going on here" Hikari said

So the two told Hikari about what happened in the distorted world.

"I see" Hikari said as Hinaten took out a locket.

"Hina-chan what is that" Hikari said who looked surprised to see that locket

"Kari-nee while I was in there I saw your Otou-san he told me to give you this saying that you would met again" Hinaten said giving the locket to Hikari who held it close.

"Thank you" Hikari said

The two pokemorphes saw Hikari crying they knew they had to leave.

Hikari held the locket close.

"Daddy you really are alive and you'll be coming home" Hikari cried as Hikari's Pokemon comforted her.


	18. TLSoulDude vs Lucifer

**Hate**

**Chapter 18: Knowledge, Love, and Friendship: TLSoulDude vs. Lucifer**

Hikari had been sleeping in her bed as she started to twitch and whimper like in a nightmare.

In Hikari's hand a glass cross with someone nailed to it with a crown of thorns on his head. Inside were some red and blue lights dancing around. The cross glowed as it sensed Hikari's fear.

Meanwhile in a different room in FAF HQ TL tossed and turned but woke up feeling something was wrong.

TL got up and stretched as he heard cries of fear in his mind he recognizes as someone he saw like a sister.

"Please stay away someone help me please!"

"Hikari" TL said as he walked out of his room which was next door to his brothers.

As TL shut his door his brothers woke up as well.

Loony rubbed his eyes as he came out of his room.

"And I was having such a nice dream I was rewriting kingdom hearts to where Axel stays alive" Loony said

D-Dude stretched as he and Loony saw TL go over to Hikari's room

"What are you doing?" D-Dude said to his brother.

"Yeah Kari's properly still sleeping" Loony said.

"Something isn't right I think Kari needs help" TL said opening the door.

As they walked in they saw Hikari in her bed tossing and turning and somehow the whole room had ice around it.

"Looks like Hikari must be losing a bit of control" D-dude said as TL slide to Hikari's side.

"Kari come on snap out of it" TL said trying to shake her awake.

At that moment TL's medallion glowed at the same time a crystal appears out of Hikari's chest.

The crystal was black on one side and white on the other it then started to glow along with the medallion.

Then there was a bright light.

"Okay that's bright" Loony said.

As the light died down the two saw TL slumped on Hikari's bed

"TL!" D-dude and Loony said running over their brother.

~Dream~

TL awoke in darkness

"Dark Lots and Lots of dark very nice" TL said as his echo copied him

"TL-san" a voice said weakly

TL then saw Hikari lying on the ground her clothes ripped a little.

"HIKARI!" TL said shocked at her state.

TL ran to his friend looking her over he then saw on her neck was a mulitple hickies she looked like she was tired and drained.

TL growled whoever did this was going to pay.

TL sees Hikari open her eyes as they felt a dark aura.

Hikari gripped TL's arm fear in her eyes

TL then saw Lucifer at first he didn't seem much to TL but he then he felt the aura.

"So this is Lucifer" TL said as he sees Hikari disappear from his side.

"Hikari!" TL said to see Lucifer holding her by her hair.

"Let her go!" Tl growled his gloves sparking

"Sorry Fictorian but this is between balances" Lucifer says

TL saw Hikari's eyes they had a look of fear something the hedgehog never wanted to see in his friend.

"LET HER GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" TL screamed going ultima

TL started to attack Lucifer who kept dodging.

Lucifer then took out a wand

"Crucio"

Soon TL felt unbearable pain course through his body.

"TL-san" Hikari cried but Lucifer held her back shifting their poisition Hikari on the ground and him on top.

"Now now Reyelle he's just suffering his punishment" Lucifer said caressing Hikari's cheek

TL was watching as Lucifer still growling his eyes started to change to slits.

"Now where were we" Lucifer said about ready to tear Hikari's clothes off to rape her.

"YOU SICK SON OF A...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" TL yelled at the top of his lungs.

Lucifer then saw TL now as a demon Ultima charged at Lucifer on all fours but Lucifer smirks

"It seems I've over stayed my welcome" Lucifer said disappearing

Hikari sat up seeing her friend like this who now saw her as prey to kill.

"TL-san its okay now" Hikari said

TL charaged at Hikari.

Hikari then pulled him into a hug.

"Its alright TL-san just clam down" Hikari said as she started to sing.

**_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_**

TL listened trying to get out of Hikari's grip.

**_Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight_**

**_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_**

**_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_**

Hikari storked TL's fur like a careing older sister or mother.

**_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight_**

**_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_**

**_For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight_**

"It's okay TL-san I'm here" Hikari said

**_Well, now I am grown  
And these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close_**

**_And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_**

**_Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning_**

Soon TL clamed down to see Hikari holding him like his own mother would

"Hikari" TL said passing out in her arms

~end dream~

D-Dude and Loony now see Hikari holding TL who is passed out.

"Everything okay" Loony said as D-Dude picks TL up to put him back in his room.

"Yeah everything will be" Hikari said as the crystal went back into Hikari's chest.


	19. A Pokemorph Nightmare part 2

**Hate**

**Chapter 19:A Pokemorph Nightmare part 2**

Hikari and D.M had made it on to the Halberd Justin showing them the way quickly.

"I just hope you can help" Justin said as they made it to the med lab only to early get hit by a lamp.

"Ross what's going on in there" D.M said

The three run inside to see items in the room and levitating them all around.

The other warriors were holding Hinaten arms and legs down.

"Hina-chan" Hikari said seeing her surrogate little sister suffering just like her.

D.M took out his staff helping Ross keep Hinaten's arms down.

"Man its just like with Lucifer" D.M said

"No kidding" Ross said.

Hikari began to glow trying to enter Hinaten's mind.

~dream~

Yami looks down at Hinaten crying trying so hard to breath he lays his hand on her cheek

"Stay away" Mewtwo Hinaten managed to say only to have the snake coil more.

"I don't think you have any say in this matter" Yami smiled titling Hinaten's face to look at him.

"Now my sweet little angel no need to cry" Yami said kissing her tears away

Hinaten tried to move away but Yami held her in place.

"You must be tired don't worry I can help with that" Yami said moving to Hinaten's neck.

"Hinaten snap out of it come on fight it" Mewtwo Hinaten said as Yami bit Hinaten once more

"Ah" Hinaten gasped.

Unlike the first time Yami had bite her which was very painful this one seemed different.

This time the bite felt nice and full of pleasure.

Some reason Hinaten was melting into it as her eyes glazed accepting Yami.

"Hinaten! Don't accept him! snap out it!" Mewtwo Hinaten yelled.

Yami smirked feeling Hinaten slowing slipping into his power.

"That's right angel accept it" Yami thought.

Just then a white light hit Yami causing him to move letting Hinaten go.

Yami turns to see Hikari

"Leave her alone" Hikari said.

Yami growled but smirked.

"Very well but this girl will come to me one way or another" Yami said disappearing with the snake.

Mewtwo Hinaten run's to her other self.

"Hinaten snap out of it please" she says as Hikari goes over to them.

"Let me help" Hikari said as she started to sing.

_**Dreams to dream  
In the dark of the night  
When the world goes wrong  
I can still make it right  
I can see so far in my dreams  
I'll follow my dreams  
Until they come true**_

Hinaten's eyes got more color trying to focus

_**Come with me  
You will see what I mean  
There's a world inside  
No one else ever sees  
You will go so far in my dreams  
Somewhere in my dreams**_

_**Your dreams will come true  
There is a star  
Waiting to guide us  
Shining inside us  
When we close our eyes**_

"Kari-nee" Hinaten asked.

_**Don't let go  
If you stay close to me  
In my dreams tonight  
You will see what I see  
Dreams to dream  
As near as can be  
Inside you and me  
They always come true**_

Hinaten now wakes up in the medic lab Hikari holding her.

"What's happing to me' Hinaten asks weakly.

Hikari hands Hinaten to Ross and Marissa who hold her close.

"Its going to be alright Hina-chan we promise" Ross said.


	20. Tears of Hope Battle between Sisters

**Hate**

**Chapter 20: Tears of Hope Battle between Sisters**

Hikari tossed and turned in her bed her nightmare began.

~dream~

Hikari was in darkness she then heard a painful yell.

Hikari ran to the yell to see Hinaten in a lot of pain in a grassy field a few miles away from Author HQ.

"Hina-chan" Hikari said

Hikari froze to see Lucifer.

"If you've hurt her" Hikari said.

Lucifer smirked touching Hikari's face.

"You know where you little sister is but if you want her back I suggest you come to this location alone" Lucifer said.

~end dream~

Hikari woke up at a start.

"Hina-chan" Hikari said moving to a window and opening

Hikari jumps out and begin to run.

(meanwhile)

"Your sure she'll come" Yami said.

"Reyelle is too caring for her own good Yami she would do anything want for her friends" Lucifer says as Yami caressed Hinaten who is laying in the grass still under his spell.

"You understand your part don't you angel weaken Hikari then knock her out" Yami whispers.

Hinaten nodded leaning into yam's hand.

"Yes…Yami-kun" Hinaten said her voice now a whisper.

"she's coming" Tayuya said

The group then disappeared as Hinaten layed as Hikari approached.

"Hina-chan" Hikari said seeing her little sister.

Hikari leans forward Hinaten was knocked out or at least that's what Hikari thought.

Just then Hinaten's eyes snapped open.

"Aura Sphere" Hinaten called

Hikari jumped out of the way to see Hinaten stand up.

"Hina-chan what are you doing its me" Hikari said

Hinaten then attacked again as Hikari dodged.

Hikari kept dodging but she knew she couldn't kept it up.

Hikari took in some breathes

"Hina-chan snap out of it please" Hikari said crying

"Mimic sleep powder" Hinaten said

A blue powder flew.

Hikari feel to her knees.

As she passed out she saw Lucifer and Yami

"Excellent work my angel" yami said kissing Hinaten

"Ross… Sempai-kun…please…hear…me" Hikari said passing out with Lucifer picked Hikari up.

~back at Author HQ~

"You hear that" Ross says to D.M

"Not again" D.M said afraid.


	21. Friends will Always Come

**Hate**

**Chapter 21:Vision of the Past Friends will Always Come**

Hikari eyes were blurry at first but they became clear.

Hikari was laying in a huge bed Hikari shot up remembering everything.

"I see your awake Reyelle" a voice said.

Hikari turned her head to see Lucifer along with him was Yami in his arms was a still tranced Hinaten.

"Hina-chan wake up get away" Hikari pleaded as Yami smirked

"Sorry balance but she's under my control" Yami said caressing Hinaten.

Hikari growled about to use her Darkbending only to see it fizzle out

"N-nani" Hikari said as she saw a black stone around her neck.

"Black stones" Hikari said.

"You remember them Reyelle they neutralize balance powers" Lucifer said walking forward as Yami and Hinaten walked away.

Lucifer pushed Hikari on to the bed one of his hands holding Hikari's hand above her head his legs straddling her hips.

"This time your mine, and your precious Digimon won't take you from me" Lucifer says kissing her neck.

"And no Pokemorphes to save you a 3rd time" he adds surprising Hikari.

"3rd time" Hikari asked it was true D.M, Ross, Justin, and Kaite came for her once but their was another time.

"I see you don't remember after all you had fainted" Lucifer said

"Let me show you" Lucifer said kissing Hikari's lips.

Just as he kissed her Hikari had a vision of the past.

~vision~

Hikari was in the flower field her younger self had finished sing to her mother one last time.

Thank you my tenshei remember your father and I loved you very much." Her mother said with her final breath and died.

"MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMY!!" Hikari shouted, she was so tramautized that she fainted

Hikari looked ready to cry as she heard someone swear.

"That Bastard!!"

'I know that voice its Justin-san" Hikari thought.

"My, my I see your still alive," A voice is heard as suddenly appearing out of nowhere is a younger Lucifer, he was wearing the same armour but smaller,

"No matter, I'll take care of you myself!" Lucifer said as He raised his sword at the Unconsious Hikari,

"No way!" another voice yelled using Psycho Cut to Block Lucifer's Sword, surprising Lucifer,

"Ross-san" Hikari thought

"I have no quarrel with you, now stand aside or I will cut you down!" Lucifer said, Ross quickly Used Psychic to Blow him back,

"Well now you do!" Ross yelled back as Justin then charged at him,

"Ancient Power!" Justin yelled, hurling the Attack at Lucifer, which he blocked with his Sword,

"You two can't match me!" Lucifer yelled, before charging at Justin,

"Metal Claw!" Justin yelled before jumping high, Lucifer then noticed Ross charging at him, and block the second Psycho Cut, before he saw Justin falling towards him,

"Take this!" Justin yelled, before slashing at Lucifer's Left Arm, leaving the same Claw Mark from before.

"AGHHH!" Lucifer yelled in pain, before quickly jumped away from The two of us,

"GRR! This isn't over, you can't protect her forever!" Lucifer yelled before quickly teleporting away, with him gone the two relaxed a little,

"Phew, ok let's gets Hikari somewhere safe," Ross said, Justin nodded before picking the young Hikari up, and the two of us walked away as the older Hikari was shocked.

"They saved me" Hikari said.

~end vision~

Lucifer sees Hikari's face.

"Even back then my friends were protecting me" Hikari said.

"This time will be different Reyelle your not getting away" Lucifer said.

Hikari got a brave face.

"No your wrong no matter what my friends will never abandon me" Hikari said.

"Not only will they save me but they'll save Hina-chan from Yami as well" she adds as Lucifer pushed more weight on Hikari.

"Keep thinking that Reyelle but for now" Lucifer said leaning towards her ear and sang silent spell of seduction.

_**The darkness draws you in and chants this  
"Want me to fulfill your greatest wish?"  
Why don't you try shouting at the black abyss.  
Cant you feel your volume shaking now?  
The sun's rays shine down.  
The world begins to stir.  
Cant you see the shadow grasping onto the dancing light.  
Your holding my hand tight.  
our dreams begin to disapear**_

Hikari tried to fight but the spell entered Hikari's mind as Hikari's eyes glazed.

**_It screams whats your dark desire?  
The power's within your control.  
Gathering all the power which you obtained  
The sky begins to roar it darkens and starts to rain.  
Its dark aura the BLACK DIAMOND!_**

**_While offering a prayer you start to tremble.  
Regretting on the wish you made that night.  
Your feeling like a doll that has been torn and ripped.  
Decades pass the bloody tears still drip._**

**_Though you might be scarred.  
Wounded in the heart.  
You believe you'll become the light that purifies.  
The strength you needed was with you all along.  
DON'T STOP! The game has just begun!_**

Lucifer smirked feeling Hikari surrender

_**The dark starts to consume your heart. While making your strength fall apart.  
Perplexed by the warping of the sky.  
Who can you believe? Humans will always lie.  
Its nights attraction! THE BLACK DIAMOND**_

_**You scream "Please have mercy on me! The power was in my control!"  
Losing all the power you could obtain.  
Your heart shall never heal.  
Losing your real true self  
Your endless nightmare!  
THE BLACK DIAMOND **_

"Good girl" Lucifer said kissing Hikari's lips as she melted.

Though in Hikari's mind the balance was praying.

"Minna please save me and Hina-chan" Hikari said.


	22. Thanks, Confessions, Forgiveness

**Hate**

**Chapter 22: Thanks, Confessions, Forgiveness, and Questions**

**(to see what happened please read Ross-san's Space Warrior's: Balance Rescue 2: Shadow's Fury)**

Hikari walking around looking FAF HQ looking for Ross and Justin she had to thank them for saving her from Lucifer when she was a little girl.

"Its thanks to them I'm still alive" Hikari said.

Hikari was walking till she saw Andy deep in thought

"Something wrong Andy-san" Hikari asked her friend

Andy saw Hikari

"Can I tell you something Kari" He said

Hikari nodded.

Andy takes in a breath.

"I think I might be in love with Lilith"

Hikari looked at her friend

"I know it sounds strange but I just feel a connection" Andy says

"It doesn't sound strange Andy-san Lilith-san deserves some happiness in her life" Hikari said as Andy stood up with a determine look.

"I'm going to find a way to free her from Lucifer she doesn't deserve to work for him" Andy said.

Hikari takes a book out.

"Here this is a balance history on familiars maybe the answer is in here somewhere" Hikari says

"Thank you" Andy said leaving the balances alone.

Hikari kept walking till she saw Hinaten and Hareta.

"Hina-chan Hareta-kun" Hikari said.

"Kari'" Hareta said.

Hikari sees Hinaten crying a little.

"Hina-chan are you ok" Hikari asked

Hinaten then ran to Hikari hugging her while crying and begging to be forgiven.

"I'm so sorry Kari-nee I didn't mean it I could control myself please forgive me!" Hinaten cried

Hikari of course began to hugged Hinaten.

"I already have" Hikari said

"But..' Hinaten started but Hikari placed a finger on her lips.

"You weren't yourself Hina-chan I know you would never hurt anyone" Hikari said.

Hinaten smiled.

"Thank you Nee-chan"

Hikari smiled as Hinaten took Hareta's hand.

Hikari walked seeing Justin and Ross.

"Justin-san, Ross-san" Hikari said going to the two.

"Kari what's up" Ross asked.

Hikari looked at them trying not to cry.

"Thank you" Hikari said

Justin and Ross looked at her.

"Even as a child I had friends taking care of me thank you for saving me" Hikari said as tears leaked.

Ross and Justin knew what that meant Hikari knew it was them who saved her from Lucifer when he killed her mother.

The two smiled

"It was the least I could do after all you're my friends daughter" Justin said

"You're my friend Kari and friends help friends" Ross said

Hikari smiled but Ross looked at Hikari still seeing a faint image of Cressilia

"How is Cressilia there?" Ross thought knowing Hikari must even have secrets even she didn't know about.

"Could Hikari be not only a balance but a pokemorph as well" Ross thought.


	23. Meeting unlocking new power

**Hate**

**Chapter 23: Meeting unlocking new power**

Hikari had laid down on her bed and was about to close her eyes.

"Kari you asleep yet" Infinity said

"I was about to nee-sama what is it" Hikari said

"How about you come into your mind you got to see this" Infinity said.

Hikari sat up the crossed her legs and entered her mind.

Hikari walked in her mindscape which seemed like her old home when her mother was alive.

Hikari then saw Infinity but she then saw was the Lunar Pokemon Cressilia

"Wait your Cressilia what are you doing in here" Hikari asked as Cressilia smiled.

"I see you don't remember well you were only a year old" Cressilia said

"Nee-sama you know what she's talking about" Hikari asked

"I think she should tell you Kari" Infinity said sitting down.

"You see Hikari you are not only a balance and a phoenix you are a pokemorph" Cressilia said

Hikari looked surprised.

"I'm a pokemorph how" Hikari asked As Cressilia told her.

"During your Childhood, you were poisoned by Defilers, no matter what Reki and the Balance Healers could do the poison would not disappear"

"Until Dialga appeared and told your parents about me, after Dialga and your father managed to convince me to help."

"The only way to save you was for me to bond with you, however I sealed myself and my powers away inside you."

"The only ones who knew where Dialga, your father, your mother, Reki and Arceus."

"When you were exposed to the energy of the Seven Life Aura's it would unlocking her Pokemorph powers."

Hikari sat down.

"So I've been a pokemorph as well" Hikari said

"Yes with the right training you will be able to master your powers" Cressilia said.

"Maybe I should asked Ross-san and the other space warriors" Hikari said

"Sounds like a plan' infinity said.

Hikari then bowed to Cressilia.

"I am honored that you chose me Cressilia-sama" Hikari said.

"The honor is mine Hikari" Cressilia said

**(this also is a request to Ross I want to see you and the Space Warriors help me with my powers)**


	24. Balance world adventure

**Hate**

**Chapter 24: Balance world adventure**

Hikari was in the balance world walking while showing Hinaten and Hareta her world.

"This place is amazing" Hinaten said

"It's hard to believe you actually rule it" Hareta said.

Hikari laughed

"It's not much but its home" Hikari said as her charas floated along with Hinaten's charas

"This place is huge" Kasumi says

"Hai its easy to get lost here" Yuri said holding on to Amaya's hand so she didn't wander off

"Why are you holding Amaya's hand?" Haruka asked.

"Because Amaya is super curious" Zakuro said.

"I-If one o-of us d-doesn't hold h-her hand s-she'll flout off" Mai said.

Hinaten then looks at Hareta with a puppy dog look.

"Fine" Hareta sigh

Hinaten smiled then biting Hareta

"Chu" Hinaten mewed.

The group was now in a park.

Hikari looked at the spot with a smile.

"What's up" Hareta asked

"This is where me and Sempai-kun met" Hikari said

"How romanic" Hinaten and the charas said

Just the they heard laughes.

Hikari turned to see a bunch of punks that picked on her when she was little

"Looks like the halfbreed has a few baby friends" one said

Hinaten and Hareta looked ticked but looked more ticked as the surround looking like they were going to beat all three of them up.

Hinaten then smiled

"Haruka-chan character change with me" hinaten said to her contest chara

"Yes Hina-chan" haruka said

Haruka waved her Dou staff and then said

"Appeal, Battle, Ribbion"

Hinaten gained two ribbions in her hair and then the scary part happened

Hinaten's eyes turned yellow showing mewtwo Hinaten was in control.

"Raggghhh" Mewtwo Hinaten yelled the duo staff in her hands.

Hinaten then hit all of the punks sky high.

"and don't come back otherwise its going to be wrose" Mewtwo Hinaten said.

"Nice work when you learn this" Hareta said.

"Hina was practice the character change for some reason when she dose it with haruka I come out" Mewtwo Hinaten said twirling the staff.

"Well its a good thing" Hikari said

"Also thanks for saving my sweeter side that one time Okka-chan" Mewtwo Hinaten said with a small smile.

"Your welcome also i was thinking how about you have a name" Hikari said

"Name me?" Mewtwo Hinaten said

"It would be much easy" Hareta said

"Okay you name me Okaa-chan" Mewtwo Hinaten said

"Alright how about Hanaten" Hikari said

"Hanaten I like yeah call me Hanaten" Mewtwo hinaten said now know as Hanaten.

The ribbions disappeared hinaten now in control.

"Wow head rush" hinaten said.

Just then the three felt a dark presence.

"You two stay behiend me" hikari said

just then the three saw Lucifer.

"You" Hikari said

"Nice to see you as well Reyelle" Lucifer said seeing Hinaten and Hareta

"You better leave otherwise I'll force you" Hikari said as her charas flout by her.

"Really now you and your little charas " Lucifer said.

"Wait you can see them' Hinaten said

"Along with yours" Lucifer said.

"how" Hareta said.

"Because of me" Uriel said appearing on Lucifer's shoulder.

"How did you" hinaten asked.

"You should thank the late Yami this was his last gift to me" lucifer said

Hikari growled as Mai folted over to her.

"K-Kari-chan transform with me" Mai said with a bit of confidence

"Mai" Hikari said and sees Mai determine look.

"Alright" Hikari said

"My own heart, UNLOCK!" Hikari said.

That's when Hikari begin to glow icy blue, her hair is flowing, and Mai went back inside her egg and went inside Hikari. She then change into a different outfit and hairstyle with the hairclip and stop her back facing but her head turned looking at the silver wings showing on her back.

"CharaNari: Heveanly Phoenix" Hikari and mai said.

Hikari was now in the same outfit as Mai and the phoenix hairclip.

Lucifer smirks.

"Uriel" lucifer said

"Yes Lucifer-sama" Ureil said returning to his egg.

"My own heart, UNLOCK!" lucifer said

"Kari-nee he's transforming" Hinaten said

Lucifer was glowing black as Uriel's egg went inside3 of him.

Lucifer was now wearing Ureil's armor and holding his scythe.

"CharaNari: Black Lust" Lucifer and Uriel said.

That was when both Lucifer and Hikari fought

"Ice Feather" Hikari called throwing feathers as Lucifer doged but with each feather hit something it froze the broke into pieces

"Very nice Reyelle let me show you mine" lucifer said

"Song of Dark" lucifer said as a song began to play and Lucifer sang.

**_More beautiful  
than a rose  
More seductive than the moon  
If you want  
that precious life  
Then force yourself to bloom in this hand  
The door to the  
World of  
Darkness  
will now hang open  
Once again  
leave everything  
to fate  
and be reborn Now_**

Close those eyelids of yours  
the masquerade in the Middle of the night  
Now slip into the darkness  
Come there's no  
reason  
to be afraid  
And be there  
for all of eternity

Hikari covered her ears trying to block it

**_The moment  
the suspiciously  
swaying wind escapes  
I'll make you forget  
many things along  
with your pure Devotional love  
Let's engrave a new time  
Into  
the world  
of darkness  
It's okay not to  
worry about  
someone else  
and hurt your own Heart_**

Close those eyelids of yours  
and find the voice  
From The future  
Now slip into the darkness  
Let me teach you,  
as you,  
become captured within my Wings  
for all of eternity

"I can't give in but It's so strong" hikari thought as she got a blank look and her hands dropped to her side.

**_Close those eyelids of yours  
Now slip into the darkness_**

Close those eyelids of yours  
and let your  
heart-filled  
matters Be stolen  
Now slip into the darkness  
And in the midst  
of a  
riddle, late at night, feel my kiss  
And become eternal now

Close those eyelids of yours  
Now slip into the darkness  
Close those eyelids of yours  
Now slip into the darkness 

Hikari then fell back.

"Kari-nee" Hinaten said

"Hikari" Hareta said

Hinaten looked at Kasumi

"Kasumi-chan" hinaten said

kasumi looked at hinaten

"Lend me your strength" Hinaten said.

Kasumi smiled

"Sure thing Kid" Kasumi said

"My own heart, UNLOCK!" hinaten said

Kasumi swung her sword three times then returned to her egg and went inside hinaten.

Hinaten was in an outfit similar to kasumi's and Ash's in the first season of pokemon Hinaten now holding the Duo sword.

"CharaNari: Pokemorph Trainer" Hinaten and kasumi said

"Thunder Shock Blade" hinaten said as she swung the sword send a blue lighting at Lucifer who got shocked alittle.

Hinaten then used Helping Hand waking hikari from her trance.

Lucifer growled but smirked

"Some other time Reyelle" lucifer said disappearing in a wave of Darkness.

Hinaten and Hikari changed back to normal

"Yoyu were both great" Hareta said

Both girls blushed.

"hareta-kun" Hinaten said pouting alittle.

"ok" Hareta said as hinaten bit him

"Chu" Hinaten mewed Hikari laughing alittle


	25. Something Wicked this Way Comes

**Hate**

**Chapter 25: Something Wicked this Way Comes**

In a training field Hikari was practicing with her charas Yuri, Zakuro, Mai, and Amaya.

Hikari had lost her fifth newest chara egg due to her depression but she was determine to find it.

Hikari now had her new friend Kivala watching her.

"Great job Kari-chan" Kivala said

"Thanks" Hikari said.

"You really training hard" Yuri said

Hikari stood up

"I have to" Hikari said

"We understand but don't stress yourself" Infinity said in Hikari's mind

"She is correct Kari' Cressilia said.

"Ok" Hikari said walking to a differient part of the forset.

As it turns out Ross was walking in the balance world to see Hikari go to a little wood area.

"Kari" Ross said following her.

Hikari stood at a grave stone.

it said 'Kyokichi Sato a true friend to the bitter end'

Ross sees Hikari and she begins to sing.

**_Long ago  
When I first saw your face  
Gently glancing, smiling at me  
I felt in my heart this feeling longing to break free_**Ross sees Hikari's tears

**_Even though  
You never looked at me twice  
My heart still aches for you_**

**_Though I never  
Told you how I felt  
I thought you always knew_**

Hikari placed her hand on the grave.

**_As each snowflake falls  
Another burst of love evolves  
Like sleep... Silent and deep  
It keeps on piling on_**

Ross started to cry himself alittle

**_Hold me tight  
This pain of love, it never leaves  
I never wanted to know what it was really like  
To be feel like this, when I need to say  
I love you  
My tears won't stop, this shows it's true  
This feeling, I wish, would never happen again  
'Cause in the end my heart only aches more and more_**

Hikari touched the grave.

"Hkari" Ross said coming out

"Ross-san" Hikari said drying her tears alittle.

"you ok" Ross said.

Hikari told Ross about her friend kyo who was killed by Lucifer as a warning to her that if she didn't become his he would do the same thing to everyone around her.

"It must have been hard" Ross said

'Yeah' hikari said.

Hikari sees Wateru talking with her charas

Just then out of then Hikari got a chill

"Down" Hikari yelled the two friends ducked as they were almost hit by a sword.

the two saw lucifer.

Ross was ready to get in front of Hikari only to get tackled by Yami.

"Sorry Pokemorph but your friend has to fight her own battles" Yami said

meanwhile Hikari and Lucifer were having their own battle

"what do you want Lucifer' Hikari said seeing lucifer's smirk.

"let's just your going to much closer to me now" he said his plam had a black spider mark and slammed it on hikari's chest right were her heart was.

Yami was blasted by Ross in kiva form.

'Kari" Ross said going over to her

"I have done my deed she going to be mine" Lucifer said as he and Yami disappeared

Ross then saw a spider mark similar to Hinaten's mark

Ross helped Hikari up as the two knew she need to be with her friends


	26. Secerts reveled

**Hate**

**Chapter 26: Secrets reveled**

Hikari was practicing her skills as Kivala and Tatsula watched.

"If I combine my dance steps with my fighting style that should give me and edge" Hikari said

"That's a great idea Kari." Kivala says

"Pyun Pyun I agree" Tatsula says.

Unknown to the three Bella was watching.

"There you are you little halfbreed" Bella says.

Bella hears Hikari talking.

"Time to give Cressilia-sama some excise" Hikari said.

'Cressilia that's a pokemon and that halfbreed has full party" Bella said.

At that moment Bella saw what Hikari meant as she transformed into Cressilia form

"She turned into..she's a Pokemorph" Bella said

Bella saw Cressilia land transforming back to Hikari who felt a defiler.

Before he could act Hikari's fangire marks appeared.

"if you don't leave I'll hurt you" Hikari said angrily

Bella smirked

"And thought she was a freak before" she says leaving.

Soon Hikari is walking around seeing people give her a lot more glares.

Kivala and Tatsula watched from the sky.

"I have a feeling something is going to happen." Kivala said.

Hikari walked hearing whispers.

'did you hear the freak is even more a freak"

"she's barely even a balance"

"yeah she a Pokemorph or so I've heard and you know how troublesome they are"

Hikari froze hearing those words the knew.

"And you know what's wrost I hear she a fangire as well"

"We can't get to close or she'll drain us"

Hikari covered her ears not wanting to hear.

"That's right folks the freak is more of a freak than ever"

Hikari heard that voice.

"Bella' Hikari spat

Hikari glared at the balance.

'I'm gonna..gonna"

'What go ahead miss fangire" Bella said

Hikari then punched Bella in the face and ran crying.

Hikari ran till she made it to her mother's grave crying in front of it.

"Mama I wish you were still here" Hikari said

Tatsula landed on Hikari's head.

"Don't be sad" Tatsula said

"Tatsula" Hikari said.

"She's right Kari this won't help" Kivala said.

Hikari sighed

"I know but those were my secrets"

Kivala thought and then got a smile on her face.

"Hey Kari I got something to show you' she said

"What is it" Hikari asked seeing the smile on Kivala's face.

"You'll see" Kivala said


End file.
